Beautifully Broken
by CheshireTricks
Summary: Claire survived, that's all that mattered. A strong defiance of the past led her to start a new life in Mineral Town, but how could she hold fast to what she had fought to become when someone gave her such a hateful glare? Instead of falling victim to her own fears, perhaps she could break the walls and soften those eyes instead. ClairexGray or ClairexRick, who knows!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to chapter 1 of a new story! This is my second fanfic on here, and I'm still as nervous as I was with the first, but I'm more excited to share :). Reviews are awesome, I offer virtual cookies to all who do so, and I enjoy responding to (and learning from) them. So here goes!**

****I don't own Harvest Moon or any of the characters or settings etc etc****

* * *

Bright blue eyes gazed up at the snow as it slowly fell on a weary face. Time seemed to stand still as the moment wrapped around her frail body, bringing all of her hurts to the foreground. Her hand gripped the pole to an IV that was stabbing into her thin arm, the cold seeping through the metal and into a body that had long since lost all warmth. The thin gown that was wrapped around her fluttered softly, and a shudder ran through her body. Her head dipped in silent prayer and her eyes closed on tears she refused to shed. Her grip hardened on the pole and a desperate determination etched itself into her features. A gasp sounded behind her and a concerned and frantic voice called out, "Miss Claire! What on Earth are you doing out here?! We've been looking high and low for you!" A blanket was thrown quickly over her shoulders as the nurse patted her down with wide and worried eyes. The nurse gripped her carefully and guided her back to the building from which she had come. With one last glance behind her at the quiet courtyard, Claire let herself be led away.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Claire had settled in to the farm she had bought, and everyday she was hard at work trying to restore it. The ground was covered with stones and tree stumps that would take potentially months for her to clear out, but she pushed through. She managed to clear out a small square close to her house and plant turnips during the first week, and now they were already showing signs of pushing through the soil.

Claire wiped her brow with the back of her glove covered hand and grinned down at her first crop. She collected her tools and stuffed them into her rucksack before checking the coin in her small purse tucked into the pocket. Every morning she would gather colored grasses to sell, and she had finally saved up enough to buy her very first chicken. While it may have seemed silly, she was quite proud of this accomplishment, and almost giddy at the idea.

When she arrived at the front door of the poultry farm, she stopped to take a deep breath to calm her nerves. Not only was she buying a new life to care for, she was meeting her neighbors. She knocked on the door before cracking it open and poking her head inside. She was met with a warm smile from a frail woman seated behind the counter next to the door. The rest of the room looked to be the living room to the home, so Claire stepped over to the counter and smiled politely in greeting. "Hullo... I'm Claire. I, uh, own the farm next door." Nervousness crept into her as the woman gazed kindly at her.

She reached a hand out to her, "Oh, I'm Lillia. We were wondering when we would get to meet you." Claire's smile turned sheepish and she chastised herself for not making an effort to meet her neighbors sooner. Lillia, however, was nothing but welcoming as she beamed at her, asking politely, "What can I do for you today?"

Claire cleared her throat and pulled out her small purse to place on the counter. "I would like to buy a chicken please." Lillia gave her the total and Claire pulled every last coin from her purse to pay, a smile on her lips as she handed it over.

Lillia put the coins into the register and called out softly, "Rick!" She smiled back to Claire and handed her a receipt. "My son will help you pick out your chicken." He came quickly down the stairs, stopping as Claire turned around to face him. "Rick, this is Claire. She needs help picking out a chicken for her farm," Rick nodded his blonde head at his mother before she added pointedly, "and I'm sure she would appreciate help getting it home as well. It was nice meeting you Claire, stop by if you need anything else." Claire nodded as she followed Rick out the door, waving a final farewell to Lillia.

A few minutes later, she was staring at him as he pointed out the different chickens in the yard for her to pick from, wondering how he could be comfortable in a sweater in this warm weather. His long hair didn't look like it would help in the heat either, even with the white band around his forehead holding it back. She was thinking about these oddities when he turned to her, and a blush of embarrassment crept over her as she realized he had asked her a question. "I'm sorry, what?"

Rick laughed, and it was friendly, making Claire smile. "It's okay, it's a lot of information to take in. So, which one would you like?" Claire stared at the chickens before her and picked one at random, they all looked the same to her. Rick chuckled and lifted the chicken into his arms. As it's feet kicked about, scratching at his arms to be released, Claire realized it was probably a good idea that he wore a sweater. "Alright then, let's get this little lady to her new home then, yeah?" Claire couldn't help but smile back at his happy face, and she led the way back to her farm.

* * *

Chickadee, as Claire decided to call her, settled into the coop quickly. Rick spent a few minutes showing Claire how to care for her properly, resulting in more proof that she might want to invest in a sweater just for chicken care. He chuckled softly as Claire attempted to repeat what he had shown her.

In between the tips, Rick made a point to ask Claire about herself. She was sure that the questions belonged to more than just him though, so she was careful with her answers. The simplest, and yet hardest to explain, was when he asked why she had decided to buy the farm. She stood still for a moment, the tip of her index finger tapping her lip as she thought. "Well, the short story is that I needed a change."

Rick caught her hesitation in answering and peered over at her curiously. "And the long answer?" He blanched when Claire's eyes went wide and put his hands up. "Sorry, that's a bit much to ask having just met." His eyes were worried, and he feared he had offended her. "Maybe an easier question would be to ask if you'd like a guide through the town sometime? Promise I won't ask any nosey questions."

Claire's shock melted into a kind smile and she nodded, "That would be nice actually, thank you." Rick smiled back at her and let out a relieved sigh. Clearly there was something about her decision to come here she was hiding, which made him that much more curious, but he didn't want to scare her away. Even more so, he actually enjoyed her company.

When she had finally felt like she could sufficiently take care of her chicken, they left the coop. Claire let out a huge breath and wiped her brow in a mocking manner, which Rick chuckled at. "Well now that that's done, I guess I can head to the blacksmiths and check out the prices." She shuffled her feet nervously as she looked Rick in the eye. "Would you mind if I walked back that way with you?"

Rick nodded and pointed towards the shop with a playful smile. "I'll do you one better, I'm heading there myself anyways. So, I'll walk you there and introduce you to Saibara and Gray."

The walk to the shop was quick and filled with short stories and laughter. When Rick told Claire about his younger sister and her obsession with some guy at the beach, she laughed. "You sound like _my_ older brother." Ricks face contorted into such dramatic shock that Claire laughed even harder. He stumbled over his words as he tried to reassure her that he wasn't going to be a big brother figure to her. Which made Claire go into hysterics.

The laughter in Claire's face faded into confusion as they stepped into the shop though. Shouting was coming from behind the old man at the counter, and she froze in place. Rick moved forward to the counter and greeted the man there, "Good afternoon Saibara. Rough day I take it?" Saibara huffed at Rick and eyed the grumbling young man behind him. "Well, I brought in the new owner of the farm next to mine. This is Cla-" He turned to see she was still standing at the door, her eyes wide. "You okay Claire?" He moved closer to her and she seemed to snap out of her stillness as he gazed curiously at her.

Stepping closer to the counter, she introduced herself to Saibara. As she shook his hand firmly, the young man who was yelling moments ago stomped over and placed a sickle in Saibara's free hand. Claire watched the old man examine the tool for a few moments. He shook his head with a frown. "Gray, you must see that this is flawed. Start over. This shop does not produce inadequate work." Gray glared at the old man and Claire watched as his face turned red. When his eyes met hers, she flinched.

Stepping back from the counter, Claire shrank behind Rick and whispered to him, "I have to get going. Um, forgot something at home." She turned quickly and made for the exit.

He turned to follow, but she was already out the door. He opened it and saw her running down the path towards her farm. "Okay..." he sighed as his face and shoulders fell.

* * *

Claire sat with her back to the front door in her living room, her knees tucked tight to her chest. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she frowned at the floor. "Idiot." She sighed out. She had run fast as she could to get away from that shop, from the hate in those eyes. Her chest had tightened and she felt as if she couldn't breath. A creeping cold settled there now as she focused her breathing, closing her eyes to the world around her.

A knock sounded on the door, making the cold in her chest grip tighter as it clawed towards her heart. She could hear a sigh come from outside of the door and was glad she had left the lights off. _Maybe... he'll think I'm not here. And just go away._ A few minutes passed, and one more knock, before a piece of paper slipped under the door.

Claire waited a few more minutes before reaching out to take the paper, making a note to herself to fix the stripping on the door.

_Claire, I got all the prices for upgrades at Saibara's shop. Sorry you had to leave so quickly, but I hope to see you again soon!_

_ -Rick_

Claire sighed at the list he attached to the bottom. She walked to the bookcase near her bed and pulled out an old binder. When she opened it, pictures greeted her. Her face scrunched in disgust and she flipped a few pages. Halfway through the album the pictures were replaced with memorabilia; a torn piece of cloth, a hospital band, and a fading hair ribbon were most prominent at the end. Her fingers slid over each in turn and came to rest on the last.

She pulled out the ribbon and turned it over in her hands to read the words she had written on it. A heavy breath escaped her, and the last vestiges of bitter cold left her chest as the words sunk in. She tucked it back into the book and carefully put it back on the shelf. Her fingertips lingered on the spine and her face steeled. Her hand turned to a fist on it and she whispered to her shadow, "Be defiant..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back for chapter 2! Glad I could keep some "mystery" going, not everything is what it seems ;). Hope you enjoy, please feel free to review as you'd like, virtual cookies if you do! **

****I don't own Harvest moon or the names/places/etc involved****

* * *

The inn was quiet as Claire sat at her table. She had been invited to lunch and a tour of the town, introductions included. She felt it was the right thing to do after she had run out on Rick so abruptly the other day, so when he had stopped by this morning with the offer, she gratefully accepted.

She had finished her chores a little earlier than expected, so she used this extra time to read one of the books she had found in her home. While she was perusing the chapters of the farming book, she heard a voice call out as the door opened. It wasn't harsh, but it made the hair stand up on the back of her neck.

Claire carefully peered over her book to find the face of the speaker, and was shocked when she saw that it belonged to the man from the blacksmiths. Gray, they had called him. He looked to be in a much better mood than she had met him in, but she kept her guard up. She had found that people with that kind of rage could easily flip the switch off, and especially in public, but it would still eat away at them.

When his eyes met hers though, there was no malice, no signs of the hate that had filled them when she saw him last. He gave a small smile as he turned quickly away from her, tugging his hat down as he approached the bar.

She brought her book closer to her face, taking in none of the words. Suspicion narrowed her eyes as she watched Gray, casually talking with the inn keeper. Claire wasn't sure what exactly she was looking for, but she knew that he made her uneasy. When the legs of the stool he sat on squealed, she focused her attention back to her book, feeling the breath catching in her throat.

His footsteps sounded his approach before his greeting, "Hey, you're the new farmer right?" The silence stretched out and he shifted his weight when no immediate reply came.

Claire peered up from her book and slowly nodded, her eyes darting over his features. He seemed nervous, but his lack of irritation made Claire relax slightly. She sighed and stood to hold out her hand to him. "Claire. And you're Gray?" He nodded his response and lightly gripped her hand. "You've got one hell of a temper, Gray." She released his hand as his eyebrows shot up. "Might want to work on that before you hurt someone." Incredulity seeped into his features and he opened his mouth to respond, but was cut short by the door opening and Claire walking away from him.

Rick waved a greeting in her direction and a smile crossed her face. "Hey, Claire! I've got a whole 'tour of the town' mapped out for us." He eyed Gray as he stepped closer to the pair. "But we can cut it short if you're busy?" Rick's face was confused and wary as he took in the scene before him.

Claire followed his gaze to Gray, his face slightly red as he tugged his hat low over his eyes. "Oh, no. Gray and I were just introducing ourselves," she turned away from him and back to Rick, "and I promised you my afternoon." Claire beamed at Rick, thankful that he gave her a chance to walk away from Gray.

Rick grinned as he returned his attention to her. "Well, I'm ready when you are." He presented his elbow to her as his smile widened. Claire eyed him suspiciously before laughing and wrapping her arm through his.

As they reached the door, Claire glanced behind her to see Gray still staring at them. "Hey, Gray," she called out to him, "think about what I said." His eyes narrowed and a sad smile crossed her lips. Turning back to the door, Claire and Rick walked out.

Rick stared curiously at her for a moment before asking, "Would it be too forward to ask what that was all about? Never seen Gray so quiet when his face turned red like that."

Claire shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to answer. She had never been one to gossip, and in light of her past, she was used to keeping private matters out of the ears of others. Instead, she beamed up at Rick, nervously chuckling as she spoke, "Maybe I just caught him off guard with my awesome charm."

Rick's face crinkled in amusement and he let the subject drop. "I can see how you could throw someone off like that, happened to me too." He chuckled nervously when Claire seemed confused. "But aaaanyway, I promised you a tour, and a tour you shall have." Smiling down at her, he led her down the road towards the winery.

* * *

They had done a full circle of the small town, and Rick made good on his word to introduce her to every person he could along the way. Claire was exhausted by the time they had come up the path towards her farm from Gotz's home, so when Rick told her there was one last spot to visit, she groaned inwardly.

Lying on the grass of the field now, Claire was smiling. It was pleasant, meeting all of the townspeople, but she really preferred to be in a quieter state of mind. They were at the base of Mother's hill, surrounded by a small river on one side, and flowers everywhere else. When the breeze curled through, everything seemed to dance. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, opening her eyes half way as she exhaled.

Rick turned his head only slightly in order to watch her, wondering what was going through her head. She had seemed charming when he had met her, though a little confused about farming life. Something about her made him want to be closer to her, even after only knowing her for a day. "Claire?" He turned his head to fully face her and smiled as only one of her eyes opened completely to peer at him while she mumbled a soft reply. "You... How are you liking living here so far?" A sigh escaped him and his eyes squinted shut briefly.

Claire turned her face back to the sky. "I like it a lot actually." When he kept staring at her in silence she laughed. "Okay. The farm keeps me busy, and just about everyone seems pretty pleasant to be around." She turned back to face him as she tossed her arms behind her head. "Thanks for showing me around today."

Rick smiled and gave the best shrug he could while lying down. They started pointing out clouds then, calling out what they saw as they did. It didn't last long though, as there weren't many floating by. So the sky turned purple as dusk settled in, and Rick cleared his throat before stating, "Question."

Claire looked over at Rick, his face scrunched up uncomfortably. "Answer?" She giggled at the odd conversation, enjoying being able to relax around another person.

Rick chuckled at her response before his face went serious. "The other day at Saibara's. Did I do something to upset you?" His face reflected the worry that tinged his words.

Claire shocked eyes bore into him as a breeze blew between them, sending her hair dancing around her face. "No... no you didn't upset me. I'm sorry for making you think that." A frown crept onto her face as she thought. Rick stared silently at her as she did, aware that something did indeed bother her that day. She sighed heavily and made a decision, nodding her head at the darkening sky before speaking. "Honestly, Gray kinda caught me off guard."

Nervousness crept into her as she caught Rick's gaze out of the corner of her eye. He seemed slightly taken aback by her answer. "I wasn't expecting that much yelling when we walked in there. Kinda thought that kind of noise was something I left back in the city." She searched the sky, and nodded approval at her choice of words. Then, her face scrunched up with irritation as the image of the anger in his eyes came into focus in her mind.

Rick noticed the change in her mood and shifted to a sitting position. He leaned near her and waved a hand a foot above her face. Her eyes widened as she sucked in a breath. A quick hand came up and she grabbed Rick by the wrist. He sat frozen for a moment, shocked at her grip

"Sorry." Claire shifted to sit up as she let go of him. "I scare easy." A sheepish grin crossed her face before turning bitter. "Anyway. There was a lot of hate in his eyes when he looked at me, and I don't do well with that." Claire's eyes hardened as she looked up at Rick.

His jaw slackened as his lips parted. "I'm sure he wasn't directing it at you, Claire," he hurriedly replied. "Gray is an okay guy really, he just has issues with his temper is all."

Claire nodded and turned her face away from Rick. Distance filled her reply, "Yeah."

Rick's eyes went wide as he realized that he _had_ upset her this time. "Wait, Claire, I'm sorry, I-I-" He fell dead silent when she turned back to him. There was no anger or hurt in her eyes, but there _was_ something he couldn't quite name.

He couldn't name it, but Claire had to live with it everyday. Hiding the pain of her past was difficult, even after a little over a year had passed. It wasn't enough time to erase what had happened, but she had grown and adapted nonetheless. Still, it didn't stop her from having knee-jerk reactions every now and again.

She sighed and let a smile form on her lips as she looked into his shocked face, his glasses making his eyes appear much larger than they were. "It's fine, Rick. Promise." She looked up at the sky and back at him. "I should probably be heading home for bed soon, though."

Rick's face softened as he searched her face in the growing darkness. Finally, he nodded and rose to his feet, helping Claire to hers as well. They both brushed the dirt and grass off of their clothes and made for the path back to the farm.

When they crossed onto the property, having walked the whole way back in silence, Claire paused. "Sorry, for... well for back there." Guilt filled her face as she stared up at him.

Rick shook his head at her and smiled. "You say that a lot, you know." Claire's head tilted to the side in confusion, and he explained, "You apologize too much."

She smiled wryly at him before replying with, "Sorry."

They walked to her door, laughter filling the air around them as the tension ebbed away. As they stopped at the door, Rick leaned forward and hugged her briefly. Claire was shocked for a moment, but it melted away into a smile when Rick backed away from her. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you decided to live here," a grin spread across his face, "and I'm glad you decided to buy a chicken." She nodded silently and he turned to leave the farm.

* * *

Darkness swirled around her as she curled up on the floor. Pain tore through her very being as she struggled to breathe, to move. Blood leaked down her face to blur her vision, stinging her eyes and staining her tears. A choked breath escaped her before a sob ripped out of her throat.

Claire shot up in her bed on the farm, tears already spilling down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back for chapter 3! The holidays are making it a little harder to write, and I hit a little block in the middle of this chapter, but I'm finally happy enough with it! **

**Mnema - I'm glad Rick came across well! I've wanted a chance to do him justice for a while, and I really think he will be a good match (both against Gray and to Claire even).**

**Liane - As long as my fingers can move I will be writing away! Gray will indeed be a bigger player in this story (and I fixed my character tag, somehow it never saved so ty for pointing it out!).**

****I don't own Harvest Moon****

* * *

Claire wiped the sweat from her brow with a dusty arm as she gazed into the sky. Dawn was beginning to break over the fields, and she was already done with the plants, and halfway through clearing a stubborn log in the middle of the field.

Since nightmares plagued her sleep, and flipping through her worn photo album didn't help, she decided to get an early start on her chores. It helped that she didn't have more to do than tend to the patch of plants and feed Chickadee, so she had an excess of free time to clear more of the debris.

The axe in her hand felt almost too light as it swing forward, barely nicking the large tree stump before her. With a heavy sigh she decided to retrieve the list Rick had given her from her rucksack and see if she had made enough from yesterdays shipment to afford an upgrade.

The list was long, but she found the upgrade information on axes and frowned when she noted that she had everything Saibara needed to do the job. She was sure that a confrontation with Gray was in her future, and the little of what she knew of him assured her that it would be the next time she saw him, and she just wasn't ready for that yet. Especially not when all she wanted to do was be left to herself for the day.

She turned her attention back to the stump and dug her feet into the damp earth. The movement sent the smell of soil wafting through the air around her, relaxing her slightly. She shifted her weight and brought the axe back, high over her shoulder, and brought it down once more. A groan escaped her as the wood continued to thwart her attempts to break it down.

It was a good metaphor for everything that had happened in her life: No matter how hard she seemed to try, the problems stood unchanging before her. She glared at the stump as it silently taunted her with it's presence. She hefted the axe above her shoulders once more and shouted as she brought it down hard.

Her eyes went wide as it buried itself into the stump, and a smile spread across her face. She pulled back on the axe and confusion slowly crept into her eyes. Another hard tug and Claire could only groan in frustration. _Aaaand it's stuck... great_, she thought.

She spent the next twenty minutes using everything available to her to loosen the axe, grumbling the whole while as the sun began to shine into her eyes. Her other tools were splayed out on top of the stump, and an empty butter wrapper drifted with the morning breeze. A exasperated scream was forming on her lips when she heard a noise that made her heart jump in her chest.

"Hey! I need to talk to you, Claire!" She turned to see Gray, anger written all over his face as he stomped across the field towards her. His hands were balled into fists as he approached her with determination, the sun outlining his form as he got closer.

Claire felt her pulse and breath quicken. A cold dread crept into her chest as she backed up to the stump. A shaky hand slowly reached behind her and gripped the handle of her sickle. The feel of a weapon in her hand helped to steady her as she squared her shoulders.

Gray was feet away from her when he stopped. "What the hell is your deal?" He glared at her in frustration. "The other day you tell me I have some 'anger issue'," he punctuated the words with finger quotes, "and then just walk away?" He went quiet for a moment as he watched Claire's still form. His face fell as he took in her wide eyes, the slight shake in her visible hand, and the tremble on her lip.

A heavy sigh escaped him and his anger left him like deflating a balloon. "Look, if you've got a problem with me that's fine, but don't try to lecture me and then walk away like I'm not worth the time." His face softened slightly and he turned away from her to tug his cap down.

Claire was shocked at his statement, and her face melted to reflect the emotion. Her fingers loosened their grip on the sickle behind her and it clattered softly back to the stump. Her head tilted to the side as she searched Gray's half hidden face.

When he glanced sideways to meet her eyes, she saw something in them that she didn't expect. She had hurt his feelings. The realization made her mouth drop and flounder about before any noise came out. "I-I'm sorry," she began quietly, "I didn't mean it to come across like that, Gray."

He blinked at her before turning to stare at the ground, his face softening further as he did so. Claire watched as his eyes darted about before he slowly nodded his head. When he turned his face to meet hers it was full of apprehension. "Well, what did you mean it to come across as then?"

Claire blushed from embarrassment and turned herself back towards the stump to stall. She tried, without success, to pull the axe free of the stump again, and sighed with exasperation. "I meant it to be helpful." Silence was all that came from Gray, and she suddenly felt awkward for ever saying anything in the first place. In ten minutes he had managed to completely disarm her previous assumptions about him, and she couldn't help but feel guilty for what she said now.

Gray stepped closer to her and she nearly flinched. He stepped up to the stump and put his foot on the top as he grabbed the axe and tugged it loose in one go. He handed it to her and crossed his arms. "_That_ was doing something helpful. What you did was assume you knew me and jumped to judgement."

Claire grimaced as she met his eye. "You're right. And I don't really like admitting that." A smile cracked the corner of her lips and Gray mirrored it. She eyed the axe in her hand and sighed before tucking it into her rucksack. "I've just seen anger destroy people, and I didn't want to see another person go down that path." Her fingers fidgeted with a button on her overalls and she averted her gaze.

An eyebrow raised over one of Gray's eyes and he chuckled. "Deep, Claire. But you could have been a little more tactful about it than blurting it out like that and then walking away without explaining."

When Claire turned her face to meet his, all the humor melted away. Her cheeks had turned pink, making her blue eyes even more striking as they gazed up at him from behind a curtain of gold hair. The sun hit her and she seemed to glow as she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Gray's expression slowly shifted as he watched her carefully, letting the silence stretch between them.

Her hand came to rest on her shoulder as she took in Gray's expression. His gaze seemed far away as he contemplated something, and all the anger that had been in him on his arrival had dissipated like morning dew when the sun came out. Something about his soft expression peeked Claire's curiosity.

Her lips parted softly as she slowly searched his face. "I... misjudged you. And I'm sorry for that." Claire hesitated a moment as Gray absorbed her words with a straight face. "But you do have a bit of a temper." She cringed when his eyes narrowed.

His lips formed a tight line on his face, nearly frowning, and Claire realized that he wasn't angry. He was introspective. It took him only a second for his face to twist, and Claire could almost see the walls being throw up around him. He tugged his UMA cap down close to his eyes and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Claire felt the sudden urge to reach out to him, but decided better of it. She fidgeted for a moment before trying to peer under his cap. "I know we just met and everything, but if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm a pretty good listener." Her tone was unsure, almost uneasy, but she meant it.

She watched him as he continued to stare at the ground quietly. Memories flooded her mind, and she fought them back to keep calm. A voice raged in her head, screaming obscenities as it questioned her intelligence. A mental hand slapped out at her, and she physically stepped back from Gray, a hard look coming over her.

Gray was confused at the transition, but nodded in return. He was aware that something had stirred inside her in that moment, something that put steel in her spine. She seemed so fragile to him, delicate as a necklace chain, but able to shift into titanium on a whim. She confused and intrigued him, which was interesting considering his apathy for almost everything these days.

He lifted his hat away from his eyes and eyed her up and down. "Well, maybe we can hang out sometime and see what comes up. I'm off Thursdays..." He trailed off expectantly as he watched her.

Claire gave a small smile, feeling that she had managed to at least knock on the walls and get an answer. "Today is Thursday," she she pointed out, almost as if it were a question.

Gray nodded, the serious expression back on his face. He had picked his day off to confront her because he didn't have anything to take his irritation out on as a distraction. Now that he had his explanation, he found himself more interested in figuring out the oddity that was Claire than resenting her for being so forward with him. It had been a long time since something caught his attention like she did, and he wanted to know why.

Claire pulled the axe out again and turned it over in her hands as she considered it. "You could spend some time with me today if you'd like?" She searched his face as the question settled in the air. "I finished all of my chores already, and I wouldn't mind the company while I break apart the junk littering the field."

She smiled up at his surprise, a small blush creeping onto her face as she noted that it was probably no later than 7:30 in the morning. Most farmers would be busy until the sun went down, and now she worried she might look lazy. "I've been up a while? So I got everything done just about before the sun came up."

Gray gave an amused half smile as she grimaced at her words and took the axe from her hands. Their eyes met for only a moment as he walked past her to the stump she hated most, and Claire felt her heart jump.

She watched as he started to cut the dead tree apart, making a neat pile by his feet. Claire glanced at her self as she watched him, feeling quite scrawny in comparison. He was well over a foot taller than her, and his muscles were much bigger. She lifted her arm and flexed it quickly, not wanting him to notice her silly comparisons, or worse, the disappointed face she made when her twig of an arm looked exactly the same as when it wasn't flexing.

Her eyes darted back to him as he hefted the axe over his head for another swing, narrowing when she noticed he wasn't sweating even though most of the tree was tinder on the ground now. "How come this is such a breeze for you, but it was kicking my ass just to get the axe stuck?"

Gray turned back to her, laughter playing on his face. "Uhm, because I'm awesome?" A crooked smile played across his lips as he shrugged.

The wind shifted, carrying the scent of coal smoke and something sweet. It seemed to pervade all her senses when it hit her. Claire stood struck for a moment, an eyebrow raised as she stared at Gray. His smile turned his face into something oddly beautiful, though she could tell by the way he held it that it was an alien action to him. And then she saw it, hiding in his sapphire eyes. She marveled for a moment, wondering how she hadn't seen it before. She realized she was staring at him like a wide eyed crazy person and jolted herself back to reality. "Yeah... yeah I guess so."

Claire waved off his confusion and stepped up to take the axe. He sidestepped to get out of her way when she lifted it high, and started laughing when she dropped it on what was left of the stump, barely nicking it.

"Well there's your problem, you're holding it wrong." The half smile evaporated from his face when she glared back at him, and he cleared his throat before stepping up to her. "Here. When you hold it, you want to grip it higher up, like this." He tugged one hand off of the axe and moved it closer to the blade. "So when you swing down, your hand will slide back."

Claire blushed furiously as he stepped around her and put his hands on hers to demonstrate in slow motion. She was very aware at how much larger he was compared to her now. She felt her brain go numb when the smell of coal and sweetness wrapped around her, clouding her senses. She felt a slight shake creep into her at the sudden and close contact. It was something she had avoided for over a year. The last time someone had been wrapped around her like this...

Gray was staring at her, his face almost too close for comfort, when she realized he had asked her a question. His grip on her hands loosened and he stepped away from her. "Claire?" She mumbled a response of recognition. Caution crept into his movements, and he spoke to her like a wounded animal, "Sorry. I'm not used to being hands off... or people."

Claire waved a hand at him and shook her head. "It's fine, just got caught up in a memory is all." She shrugged at him and felt the facade cracking as she gulped out a smile.

Gray chuckled lowly at her and took the axe back. "Not a good time to let your mind wander when you've got something sharp in your hands." He waggled it in front of her to punctuate the importance.

Claire looked between him and the axe and nodded. "I should probably take a break from this then." She noted the disappointment on his face, and was glad when he quietly assented to her request. He handed over the axe carefully and watched as she tucked it back into her rucksack. "I appreciate the help. Maybe next time I can take down a stump like a woodchuck too." Gray gave a shallow smile and tucked his hands into his pockets.

Claire was painfully aware at how quickly things seemed to evaporate into awkwardness, and that it was her fault.

"Maybe we should-"

"We could go-"

Quiet laughter escaped from both of them as they tried to let the other finish. When Gray suggested they take a walk, Claire was glad that he had gone first. Thinking that this experiment was over, she was going to suggest they say goodbye. His request to keep her company made her realize that there might be more to this blacksmith than anger, and she felt a strong urge to find out what that was.

* * *

_I'll never forget the moment she shook in my arms, fear gripping her at my very touch. When I looked into her eyes, I could see the cage she fought to keep free of. I didn't know then what had put her there, but maybe if I had, things would be different. All I wanted to do was show her I wasn't the monster she was afraid of, but I couldn't help but be selfish. Claire became the remedy to a poison that consumed me on a daily basis. Something about her made me want to smile, to wake up from the dream that tore me from reality. But dead men shouldn't open their eyes. Maybe if I had let her walk away from me that day, she would still be here._

* * *

**Feel free to review, you get virtual cookies and a shoutout in the next chapter A/N! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back! So sorry for the extreme delay in a post, normally I've got at least one a week coming out. Long story short, I caught a cold and someone special came home from a deployment :). I also had a little trouble finding the flow of this one, but I'm generally pretty happy with the outcome of this one. It's a bit more mature in situational content (but not in a citrus way lol). Hopefully it sheds some light and brings about some more questions. Now that I'm back from all the "going ons" here, expect more to come! Now to comments! which help motivate me to get stuff done quicker (seriously, I kept thinking "crap, I hope I'm not disappointing anyone with this delay").**

**-Mnema - Super glad I could help convert another Graire fan! I enjoy all kinds of pairings, but that one in particular (and now Rick to some extent lol) has had an interesting dynamic to write about :)**

**and now, without further ado, Chapter 4!**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest moon****

* * *

Rain fell heavy on the roof as Rick lie in bed, his thoughts as heavy as the weather. He had a dream about her again, the same one that seemed to haunt his sleep lately. The more he was around Claire, the more he noticed little quarks about her that concerned him. It wasn't overly noticeable, and it didn't take long before he caught on to them entirely.

The first thing that seemed strange to him was that she was suspicious of physical contact, if not avoiding it entirely. The thing that was weirdest about it was that she did it out of reflex, like a dance she had done for so long it was simply second nature when the music played. When all he wanted to do was touch her, it made it pretty damn hard.

He couldn't explain the reasoning behind the desire, he only knew that it was there from the moment he met her. A sigh escaped him and he sat up in bed to start the day.

Rain days meant no errands to run. Instead of sitting around the farm with the chickens he decided he would pay a visit to the girl who ghosted through his dreams. Maybe a rain day would mean she had less to do as well, and would give him a chance to dig deeper into the enigma that was Claire.

He grabbed his glasses and got dressed, casually pulling his mop of hair back with his traditional band. Downstairs he could hear his sister singing in the living room and a cringe passed through him as he checked his mental countdown to summer.

His mother caught his eye as he walked toward the door. She smiled knowingly at him before nodding encouragingly in his direction, clearly aware of where he was going. It made sense for her to know, she had caught him watching Claire in the fields on numerous occasions now.

He stepped onto the path between their farms and let his mind wander back to Claire. He worried about her all alone on the farm. He didn't doubt that she could handle it perfectly fine, it was just that she seemed so fragile at times.

At first, he was stopping by every few days just to give her a break from her solitude, but now he knew he was only doing it because he wanted to see her. She had such a kind smile, one that reached deeper than the typical "hey there neighbor" smiles he got from everyone else in town. It wasn't the only reason he was drawn to her, but her smile alone could brighten his day.

Now, as he crossed the gate onto her property, he felt a familiar nervousness creep into him. He didn't see Claire out in the field, which made sense due to the weather, but he also didn't find her in the chicken coop or the unused barn. With a shrug and a sigh he made for the house.

The light coming through the windows let him know Claire was home, she was too conservative to leave anything running when it was not being used. When he knocked on the door though, the only reply he got was it creaking forward from the impact.

Confusion clouded his face and he reached a hand forward to poke the door open wider. "Claire?" When no response came, he inched further into the silent home.

"Hey, Claire? The door is open..."

A new kind of nervousness crept into him as he took in the still house. Claire wasn't home, that much was obvious, and chances were good that she just forgot to turn the lights out before leaving. He decided he would just have to come back when she was home. With a heavy sigh he took one last look around the room, his shoulders falling in disappointment.

His eyes fell on a tattered book on the table as he pulled the door to leave, freezing him in place to stare at it. He could tell, even from the doorway, that it was an old photo album. A small smile broke through and he felt the sudden urge to flip through the pages of Claire's past.

He glanced behind him and heard nothing but the rain. Leaning out the door he noted that no one was in sight either. A small debate went on in his head, arguing the situation. If she found him creeping around inside he was sure he would be seeing a lot less of her.

He finally ended the debate, letting his desires win over logic, and stepped inside. The door closed behind him and the sound of rain was muted. His wet shoes squeaked as he walked across the wood floor, making him wince with each step. When he stopped in front of the table, he opted to lean over the chair rather than using it. He didn't want to make himself too at home as he poked around in Claire's personal things.

A moment of guilt made him hesitate before he decided to touch the book. The cover was a faded blue fabric, with the corners fraying up. The word "Memories" was painted onto it, but peeled off enough that it was the indentation of the lettering that denoted its presence. Rick's smile returned, a book only looked like this because it was handled often.

He opened the book and started scanning the pages slowly. Claire looked to be fresh from high school in the photos. Her smiling face shone through in each photo as her arms wrapped around family or friends. He could feel his eyes crinkle as he smiled at each glimpse into Claire's past.

As he turned the pages he started to notice a reoccurring figure other than Claire. He turned back to the beginning to check and confirmed as he went through all of the photos again. A round face with bright blue eyes and scruffy brown hair peered at him from every photograph. Sometimes he was tucked tightly to Claire, arms wrapped around her as they smiled, and others he was merely in the background, but he was in every photo.

Rick felt a pang of jealousy shoot through him as he watched the photos unfold into a romance between this unknown guy and Claire. His lips pursed as he followed it's progression. They were clearly happy together, something that punctured his chest as he saw the glow in Claire that couldn't be hidden behind a camera lens.

He was on the 6th page in the book when he noticed the mood gradually shifting in the pictures. Less and less friends appeared in them, and Claire's smile began to fade from her eyes as they progressed. When the guy in the photo wasn't wrapped possessively around Claire, he was in the background, almost glaring at anyone near her. Then he was glaring only at Claire.

Rick was beginning to get uneasy as he examined each picture, a new story emerging. Claire's smile became forced, stretched over her thinning face as she almost imperceptibly leaned away from the man clutching her tight to him. His hands shook slightly as the pieces came clearer in his mind, and he turned the page. A single photo was on the page. The unknown man was down on one knee, a small box in his hands presented to a shocked and smiling Claire. A heavy sigh escaped him as he shook his head at the image, his confusion showing clearly now.

He flipped the page again, and choked. The straight blonde hair was the only indicator that he was looking at Claire. Her face was covered in black bruises and dried blood. His breathing hitched as he took in the split in her lip and one of her eyes swollen shut.

"Goddess," he whispered into the silence, nearly jumping at the sound of his own voice.

The pictures continued their terrifying tale as he flipped the pages over, his fingers trailing along each photo. He made a mental list of each injury: bruises everywhere, hair ripped out, broken cheekbone, a gash across her forehead, broken toes, fractured wrist, cuts and scrapes.

Near the end of the photos he found the police report. Tears welled up in his eyes as he took a shaky breath. He read and reread the reason for the paper that screamed up at him. "Domestic Violence Report" it read.

He scanned through it, his teeth clenched tight. Claire had been beaten unconscious, and Rick was now sure it was by the man in all of the photos with her. He refused to see the name, thinking his existence would fade easier without it. He paused on the page to remind himself to breathe.

Anger welled up in him. The idea that someone would hurt her like that was mind blowing to him. Moment passed as his mind raced with rage and overlapping questions. After a few careful breaths he turned the page again.

The story that unfolded in the next pictures answered one of his questions; Why had Claire memorialized these pictures? They were mainly her recovery from the injuries in a hospital. She looked despondent at first, the light in her eyes completely faded and vague as her pains seeped through. Then, a sort of transformation seemed to have gone through her. She was smiling in the photos, really smiling, and determination was clearly written all over her. Something had happened to bring her spirit back to life.

Rick didn't realize he was smiling again as he saw her go from broken to hopeful. Her injuries healed, and much to his surprise there was little left to show of them. The friends who had disappeared had resurfaced in the photos and the background shifted from the sterile hospital to a home.

The final picture in the book accompanied a handful of memorabilia. Claire was smiling, confident and genuinely happy, as she casually leaned on the post next to her farm holding a sign that said "Sold". Rick smiled at that photo, taking more time to stare at it than the others.

He turned his attention to the random pieces at the end of the book. The hospital band was self explanatory, listing Claire's information and the date of her stay. Rick's anger rose in him again as he realized it was dated from about a year and a half ago. More questions flooded his thoughts as the pictures flashed through his mind.

The scrap of cloth next to the hospital band was curious. He turned it over in his hands and shrugged when his examination yielded no explanation. It was a simple scrap of cloth, dirty and torn. It didn't seem to match anything Claire had worn in the many pictures, but it was somehow important enough to be saved. He placed it back and moved on to the final piece.

His hand rested on a soft blue ribbon tucked into the page. It had writing on it, small and looped. He recognized it as Claire's handwriting and brought it close to his face, pushing his glasses farther up as he did. "Don't close the coffin yet" it read. Rick mouthed the words and his face contorted in confusion.

The sound of muffled laughter broke his concentration. He shuffled to the front window and swore. Claire and Gray were just stepping up to the porch, the rain having hidden the sounds of their approach. Rick quickly shut the photograph book and hurried to the door. When he reached for the handle his eyes went wide. "Shit," he swore quietly as he realized he was still holding the ribbon. He stuffed it into his pocket as the door swung open.

Claire's laughter trailed into silence as she stood facing him. Gray walked in behind her, eyes narrowing as he took in the scene. Claire looked uneasily between the two as confusion spread over her face.

Rick shuffled for a moment before deciding to speak. "Hey, Claire. I was just stopping by to see you and the door was open." He smiled sheepishly at her and was relieved when she smiled back.

"I'm getting too used to the safety of this town, that would have never happened back home." She shook her head and chuckled. "Gray, relax a little, yeah?"

Returning his gaze to Gray, Rick saw him still staring at him through narrowed eyes. It made him uneasy in a way that he wouldn't have thought of before seeing those photos. At the sound of Claire's voice though, the glare faded from him and he nodded.

Claire walked to the table and picked up the photo album, placing it on the bookcase before heading to the kitchen.

"Well, since you're here, we were just going to eat some lunch if you're interested?" She gazed at him over her shoulder and Rick couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks." He took a spot at the table next to Gray and settled in.

Rick's night ended almost the way it began, with a heavy heart and a mind full of questions. He pulled the ribbon out of his pocket and felt a twinge of guilt for keeping it. He didn't mean to, but Claire gave him no chance to return it to the book. He pulled it through his fingers now as he lie in bed, thinking back to the days events.

He replayed the moments with full clarity now, knowing exactly what hid behind the eyes of this woman. She wasn't broken, far from it really, but she was still healing. The impact the attack had had on her wasn't one that was immediately visible to the naked eye. After all, it took him weeks and an accidental invasion of privacy to piece it all together.

When he had watched her this afternoon he had began to notice things that made more sense now. Like the way she squinted when reading things, or the pointed way she had to bend her hand to twist the tie off of the bread bag. She avoided physical contact as usual, but now Rick knew the dance. He played the perfect partner in accommodation as he forced each missed brush with contact. He couldn't stop it now the music had started to play in his head as well. It kept him staring at her, questioning every move she made and she floated through the room.

She had caught Rick's intense gaze a handful of times during the afternoon, and instead of shying away, she had finally asked what was troubling him. She still carried the invisible marks of that night, which was clear to him now when he thought back to the day he had brought her to the blacksmiths, yet she still concerned herself with the hurts of others.

Rick sighed and tucked the ribbon into the drawer by his bed as his eyes fully adjusted to the dark. He made a promise to the broken face that kept appearing in his mind. A promise to help create something beautiful out of tragedy. A promise that would turn to ashes in his mouth when he couldn't keep it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to review, keeps me motivated to get more out and quickly! Cookies all around!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for all the delay, been busy busy with this and another story I've been working on. Hopefully this is a good one to satiate anyone still around for this :), and huge thanks to those that are! There's a lot of story behind this one at least though, so I've been shuffling my thoughts to make it clear and cohesive (I'm a perfectionist unfortunately). So hopefully you like it! The next chapter is already in the works and I'll hopefully be back to putting out at least a chapter a week! **

**Mnema - Thank you for the huge compliment! And as far as Rick goes, he is growing on me as well, oddly enough. Poor guy needs a break it seems lol. Thank you for the review!**

* * *

The inn was quiet as Claire sat at her table alone, drinking a tea as she read a letter from back home. Normally she would have read it at home, but her chores were done and she needed a change of scenery. The last few days had been full of hard work. Gray had given her explanations, including awkward hands on visuals, of how to use each of her tools, and he stressed the importance of practicing using them properly every day.

She was half way through the letter when she nearly spit out her mouthful of herbal tea. She set the mug on the table and pulled the letter closer to her face to reread the line her brother had scrawled in under her mothers looping handwriting. She slapped her hand to her forehead as she leaned back in her chair, sighing out, "Oh Goddess."

"You okay, Claire?" Ann called over from the other side of empty inn as she cleaned the counter. Claire glanced cautiously at her, nervousness showing in her eyes. A quick nod was the only reply she could muster, but it wasn't enough to satisfy Ann's curiosity.

The perky red head moved closer to the table, putting a hand on Claire's arm, oblivious to the surprise which leaked onto her face. "You can talk to me if you ever need ya know," Ann eyed the empty bar around her, "promise I won't go blabbing your business like some of the busy bodies in town." Her smile was genuine and encouraging, and Claire couldn't help but smile.

With an exaggerated sigh, Claire eyed her tea and put her letter from home face down on the table. "It's my brother," she started slowly, "who is apparently wanting to stop by for a weekend." Ann seemed confused at what the problem was, prompting Claire to go slightly pink in the cheeks as a sheepish smile spread over her face. "He's a bit of a worrier, and I'm sure he won't be overly pleasant with any of the guys in town."

Ann's lips formed a small o as understanding lit her eyes. She nodded and refilled Claire's tea before shuffling into the seat across from her. "So who should be more worried, Rick or Gray?" Her sly grin melted to mirror the confusion on Claire's face. "Aren't... aren't you seeing both of them?"

Claire's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open before stuttering out, "I _see_ them, but I'm not dating either of them!" A brief thought crossed her mind that it had been a few days since she had seen Rick, which was odd. Ann was quick to apologize, settling Claire for the moment. She sighed at the idea of this kind of rumor spreading and chuckled. "I have no interest in dating anyone at the moment anyway, just enjoying the friendships I've made so far."

Ann beamed at Claire as she crossed her hands on her lap. "Well, if you'd like, we can be friends too. The boys are fun and all that, but they're... well, they're boys." Her laughter mingled with Claire's, filling the empty inn with life.

* * *

Gray had always considered himself an observant person, more keen on blending into the background than melting into the situation at hand. So when he walked out of the inn with Claire, heading for the beach, it didn't take long for him to notice how quiet she was this morning. Silence didn't bother him. Hell, he welcomed it in every other setting. But with Claire? Well, he enjoyed hearing her voice.

It didn't happen often, but he noticed the brief flashes that leaked through her expression in those quiet moments, when it seemed as if something were creeping out to pull her under. Silence was a darkness that clouded her face. It was something he couldn't reach out and strangle for her, much as he knew that he would.

In the few weeks they had spent in each others company, he realized that her presence was like a balm to the pains that grieved him. He was less angry, less likely to lash out verbally at those around him. He was even feeling more confident about his work at his grandfathers.

His past still lingered close on his heels, whispering in his ear as it reached out a foot to trip him. When he decided to be around Claire more, it was out of curiosity, but now he saw a friendship he never expected, one that would force his gaze to fall on his own faults and take responsibility.

He looked down on her small frame as his mind came back to the moment. Her lips were pursed as she walked near him. It bothered him at first that she would stay at least two feet away from him when they walked or stood near each other, but now he knew it was just her way. It didn't stop him from trying to inch closer to her as they walked, and it never ceased to amuse him that she subconsciously shifted as he did, maintaining the space between them. But today, she didn't even seem to react when he was close enough to almost brush her hand.

They reached the entrance to the beach when he decided to try and prod her from her quiet solitude. "Claire?" When her gaze lifted to him she seemed to realize the oddity of her prolonged silence. A grimace shifted her features before melting into an embarrassed blush.

"Ah, sorry. Minds a bit overloaded today." She smiled up at him and tucked her hair behind an ear. "Where did you say your friend was coming form again?"

Gray shrugged and turned his attention forward, "Not really sure. 'The city' is pretty much the best answer I can give with all the traveling he does." He stole a glace at Claire as she nodded.

The sand crunched under their shoes as they continued their way to the docks. Gray decided to try one more time to pull Claire above the waters of what was inundating her mind. "You know we're friends right?" They stopped for a moment and Gray turned to face her. "If something is bothering you, you can tell me." He felt a moment of worry before berating himself for taking her away from anything else she could have been doing today instead of this. That was another thing he was learning from Claire, being more considerate.

His eyes were drawn to the curve of her lips as they frowned. A hand came up to tousle her hair before she spoke, slow and cautious. "I got a letter from home today, and apparently my brother is planning to come to visit for a few days."

Gray was confused, which clearly showed in his face and tone of voice. "That's a good thing, right? Family coming to see you?"

"Well it would be, usually is for most people I guess. But Jack can be a bit overprotective, and it's irritating." Claire squinted as she turned to the sound of the boat horn, signaling it was close to the dock.

Gray laughed in relief as they turned towards the sound and continued walking. "Brothers are supposed to be that way, I think. Gotta make sure no one hurts their sister, right?"

He saw a shadow cross her face briefly before a smile fixed itself in place. "Yep." The short answer concerned him, implying there was something more to the story he wasn't getting. His mouth opened to press for more, but his words were left to hang on the wind as a voice called out to the pair from the boat.

"Yo! Gray!" Gray lifted a hand in greeting as Kai hefted a bag over his shoulder and climbed onto the pier. He came to stand in front of them, a huge grin stretching over his face. When his eyes locked on Claire, he seemed almost mesmerized, and was only able to add to the silence as he stared at her.

Gray cleared his throat and made the introductions for them, watching closely as Kai let his hand linger on hers. He could see Claire trying to tug her hand back politely and decided to make a distraction for her get away. "So Kai, you excited to see Popuri?"

"Oh, huh?" Kai's head snapped to look at Gray, his eyes like glass as they fogged over. "OH! Yes! I've been writing to her while I've been gone this year, it'll be nice to actually hear her voice for a change." His smile lit up his face, crinkling the edges of his eyes. He looked down at his hand gripped around Claire's and let it go carefully.

Gray gave a curt nod, his returning smile only lingering on one side of his lips. "Well let's get going then, sounds like you've got a date tonight." He grabbed Kai's bag and marched off down the beach, glancing behind him to see a bewildered Claire. Her eyes were slightly squinted as she stared at him, before darting in Kai's direction.

As they walked down the path towards the inn, Gray stayed a handful of paces ahead of the group, his cap tucked low to hide his eyes as he listened to Kai try to make awkward conversation with Claire. A curious emotion came over him as her soft laughter fluttered past his ear like a butterfly, an emotion that sent his heart racing to the bottom of his stomach. Heat rose in his face, and a dead fire sparked back to life in his chest. His head shot up as a thought ran through his head, stopping him in place with surprise written all over his face. A dull thud echoed through him, followed by a second thud in his back.

Gray turned just in time to drop Kai's bag and grab onto Claire before she hit the ground. Half crouched he held her in his arms, feet away from the pavement. Time stood still as he searched her face quickly for any signs of injury, the only being a pink hue on her cheeks. A throat cleared behind her and Gray looked up to see Kai smiling down at him, sighing before leaning down to grab his bag and calling out loud and pointedly over his shoulder, "Well it was great meeting you, Claire, good to see you too, Gray!" With a wave and wink, Kai marched into the inn chuckling.

Gray stood stunned for a moment before hearing the softest noise from Claire. His eyes went wide as he realized he was still holding her mid-fall. He pulled her up softly and put her on her feet before brushing off his clothes and tugging his cap further down his reddening face. As his eyes lost sight of her face, he noticed the pink hue had spread across it. He turned away from her and smiled softly. That was only the second time he had managed to touch her, the first being when he showed her how to swing an axe properly.

The memory of her shaking in his arms that day resurfaced, and he felt guilt. Guilt for letting the poison in him make her see a monster instead of a man. His hands clenched into fists for the briefest moment as he fought back his demons, momentarily shaking them away like water from a birds wing.

"You, uh, said something about clearing out some debris from the field today?" He turned back to face her and was glad when a smile graced her face. A quick nod, and they were on their way back to her farm.

* * *

They sat on the leftover stumps in the field, sweaty and overworked. The sky was a delicate shade of lavender as the sun rushed to escape it. Claire sighed as she leaned back in her seat, eyeing Gray as she did. He seemed peaceful, much different from how she initially viewed him. Over the past few weeks she had made an effort to spend time getting to know him, and she had learned one very important thing in that time. Now that she knew how to look for it, she could see past the rage into that broken piece of him. And in that place, he was hurting.

She also learned that he was good for her growing experience as well. She had grown enough over the last year and a half, but being around Gray allowed her to trust that she could see someone's anger without fearing it. He would get angry to the point of his face going beet red, but he only ever seemed to take it out on himself. While it was different from her situation, she realized that they were still the same.

Now, as he stared down at his outstretched feet, arms clasped on the stump, he was only calm. She felt a familiar question burning in her mind again, and decided that now was the best time to finally release that bird from it's cage. She took a steadying breath and looked over at Gray before her gaze wandered. He voice came out just above a whisper, "Gray..." she caught him slowly raise his head in her direction before continuing through, "what happened to you?"

Her eyes met his and she nearly regretted the question. He seemed confused, and she didn't doubt the validity in it, so she tried to rephrase. "What happened... to make you so angry at life?" A sad smile split his lips, and she felt her heart begin to steady. "I just notice... things, and I want to know what I can do, as your friend, to be there for you."

A long silence passed between them, their eyes remaining locked as a warm breeze tumbled around the field. Gray took a breath and faced her, the mask dropping. "I've had a lot of loss in my life. My parents died when I was younger, which is why I live here now." Claire's hands cupped around the gasp that escaped from her. "All of my friends went with them. I mean, not all at once, but over time... living in Mineral Town makes it hard to keep in touch."

Claire felt the sorrow on her face as she grieved for Gray. She hadn't lost her friends in moving here, but she understood that it would happen over time as the letters dwindled to eventually nothing, and losing her parents would almost destroy her. It was the first moment in a long while that she wanted to physically reach out to someone. Gray cleared his throat and she turned her attention back.

He was staring down, then back up at Claire, a bitter smile on his face. "I had a girlfriend then too." Claire eyed him warily, unsure. "Chloe. She was pretty great too. Actually made a trip all the way out here to see me."

Claire smiled softly as she watched Gray squint at the darkening sky, letting himself see his memories unfurl before his eyes. A wistfulness seemed to fill him, and a small smile reached for his eyes.

"The visit was really nice. I remember, she was wearing a pink dress. And heels that were too big for her." A laugh escaped him and he gave Claire a sidelong glance to express his opinion of the ridiculousness of heels. "We spent the day walking around the goddess pond and up Mother's Hill. Well, I was walking, I had to carry her piggy-back when her shoes cut into her feet." Low laughter spread between them.

Then it went quiet again, and Claire let it stretch. Gray being able to open up about what was eating at him reminded her of her first steps to recovery. When she looked back to his face, she watched the smile as it slowly melted from it. It filled her with sadness to know he was hurting still.

"Life has a way of finding happiness and strangling it though." Gray focused on his fingers as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "She didn't make it home after that." Claire's confused expression masked the cold that started to creep into her chest. "The taxi from the pier to her house went over a bridge." He looked like he would choke on the words as they tore out of him.

Gray's eyes widened in shock as he felt small arms slide around his shoulders from behind. Claire's hair fell forward as she buried her face in his shoulder, the smell of her shampoo filling his nose. He sat dumbstruck for a moment before reaching up a hand to rest on her arm, silently thanking her for the comfort. And there they remained as the sun kissed the day with it's final farewell.

* * *

**Thanks for coming back for one more chapter, see you soon in chapter 6! Please feel free to review, they keep the hounds on my feet to keep it coming! and also make me give out cookies =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back, to those of you sticking around! I swear, this is not a forgotten project. Real life tends to get a bit busying during this season it seems. Hopefully you're not losing interest, cause everything is picking up a bit. I'm already working on the next chapter. With everything unfolding, I'm trying to manage it so it's not too much, but also not too little. Hope you like it =)**

**Moomieluv - Thanks for the review! Good to have people returning to the written fandom :). I also feel that Rick is a bit under appreciated, the guy is just so easy to love when you flesh him out, and I fully intend on fleshing him out!**

****I don't own Harvest Moon or it's .etc****

* * *

Rick took a deep breath as he stared intensely at the front door. The shake in his hand was painfully obvious as he lifted it to knock softly on the door. He hadn't seen Claire in days, not since that lunch which felt like eons ago. He knew by now how observant Claire was, so he was sure he needed to at least stop by and say hello before she thought he was being a jerk.

As his right hand lowered from the door to wait for a response, his left clutched the small ribbon in his pocket. Guilt washed over him again as he ran multiple plans through his head to put it back where it belonged, and all the while his logical thinking was telling him to just hand it to Claire and get the awkward and painful conversation out of the way.

The door creaked open and he sucked a breath in. The eyes that greeted him were not the ones he expected, and frankly, they were unwelcome, given the revelations Rick had due to Claire's past. Though his stance was unthreatening, Gray still gave him pause. Rick's brow furrowed as he took in the drawn expression on his face. He would have said something, but Gray stepped past him silently and walked off the porch towards the farms exit. As Rick watched him go, he failed to notice Claire standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Rick." He nearly jumped at the sound of her voice, but the smile that graced her lips spread nervously to his own. "Where have you been, stranger?" Claire opened the door wider, inviting him in.

She walked to the kitchen and began clearing off the abnormally large mess on the counter as he followed. She kept her eyes on Rick as he came over to lean on the outside counter. He smiled guiltily when her eyebrow rose in response to his silence. "Sorry, little distracted over here." He glanced over at the bookshelf and saw the tattered binding of Claire's photo album. A guilty look came over his face when he turned back to Claire. "It's been a busy week at the chicken farm."

Claire nodded absentmindedly as she gathered more dishes to drop into the sink. "Well, you picked a bad day to stop over for lunch." Claire giggled and nodded toward a plate on the counter. It looked like it should have been some kind of egg salad, only with more mayonnaise than one container holds. "I've been trying to teach Gray how to cook. Needless to say, he has decided to stick with being a blacksmith."

Claire's laughter hung in the air as Rick watched, nausea gripping his stomach. "Claire, I don't think it's a good idea to spend so much time with him." The air became thick as the words blurted out of him. He hadn't come over to voice his opinions, especially when he wasn't entirely sure of their motives, but he didn't like how close she was getting to someone with an anger issue. His voice echoed in his head as he realized what he had just said. _Idiot! 'Hello' would have been a tad more casual._He berated himself for starting the conversation with awkwardness. Claire stood motionless in the kitchen, arms piled high with the last of the dishes. When she lifted her gaze, her face showing only confusion.

Rick swallowed hard, trying to find the words that would explain his thoughts without revealing his inadvertent invasion of her privacy, especially since it seemed like his heart was trying to throw him under the bus so quickly. After what felt like hours, Claire moved towards the sink and turned on the water. "Claire, I didn't mean to upset you." He let the words hang in the air before letting out a sigh. "I'm just a little concerned about his attitude around people."

Claire nodded as she started washing her dishes, a hard look on her face. "I'm not really worried about his attitude." Her head cocked to the side and she glanced over to Rick. "Why are you so concerned about it?"

Rick was taken aback by the statement, and uncomfortable about the question. His mind raced as he thought on what had already happened to her, most likely because she wasn't worried about that guy's attitude either. "All I'm saying is, he's got some unresolved anger issues, and I don't think it's a wise decision for you to be in the mess of all of it."

When Claire's head snapped up to meet his gaze, he was surprised at the anger etched on it. "What is the big deal with this town butting into other people's business? I mean, I get that he has some anger issues, but have any of you even taken the time to find out why?" She huffed audibly and Rick leaned away from her.

He had never seen Claire angry, he wasn't even sure it was possible before, but there it was staring him in the face. Just seeing her stubbornness at wanting to be around a potential hazard sent him reeling. As his emotions spiraled, he felt his face heat up. How could she so easily put herself in harms way? Granted, he never thought Gray was capable of doing what the guy in her photographs did, but that was probably unexpected as well. His hands clenched into fists and he felt like he was going to explode in a tirade.

They glared at each other for a brief moment before Claire turned her attention back to her dirty dishes, scrubbing them with a soapy vengeance. Rick wanted to reach across the counter and make her look at him, but his anger kept him where he was. Disbelief washed over him as he watched her, unable to fathom why she would possibly want to be around Gray. He looked back at the bookshelf as his eyes wandered the room, and a different anger welled up inside him.

Without thinking, he opened his mouth. "I just don't want to see you hurt, Claire." The words came out softer than he expected, and he suddenly couldn't lie to her. His eyes dropped to his hands and he whispered, "I saw what was in your photo book the other day, and I..."

A glass broke in the sink and fell from Claire's hands, her eyes wide as she quickly gripped her hand. "You... what?" She turned on him incredulously, and he worried she might throw something at him. "How... why..." The words slipped from her stammering mouth as her face screwed into so many different emotions. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you!?" She took a step closer to him and he noticed the blood dripping from her hand.

Rick's eyes went wide as he rushed to her side, grabbing a cloth and pulling her hand open. His heart raced as he took in the jagged line across her fingers and on her wrist. When the wounds pulsed, his breathing almost stopped. "Goddess, we've got to get to the clinic." He carefully wrapped her hand with the cloth, glaring at her when she protested. "Claire, you hit a vein, we can talk about this later, okay?"

With her eyes full of tears, he felt a stab in his heart. He wasn't sure if it was from her hand, or the betrayal he had confessed, but he was glad when she nodded and grabbed her keys to walk out the door. He swore under his breath as they went down the path towards the clinic. He had intended to see her, say hello, and garble out some excuse for ignoring her the last week, instead, he was hurrying her to the clinic, bloody and upset. He blamed himself for the entire mess as he listened to the small sobs coming from Claire, and he knew he deserved to feel as low as he did now.

By the time he rushed her through the front door of the clinic, the rag around her had was mostly red. Elli smiled up at them as they entered, but when she saw Claire's tearful face and the bloody rag wrapped around her hand, her book clattered to the desk and she called for the doctor. Trent came out of his office and took in the scene. He opened a door next to his office and Elli escorted Claire into it, and away from Rick.

He stood in the reception area and sighed before collapsing onto the sofa, his head in his hands. Everything was quiet after that. He could hear the soft murmur of voices coming from the room, and a glimpse of Claire's pained face as Elli rushed out to grab supplies from the doctors office, but he knew his time would otherwise be spent anxiously waiting to hear that she was alright.

While he stared at the walls, ears straining for any news, he couldn't help but remember the promise he had made to himself. In a brief moment of anger, he had managed to completely disregard it, causing Claire to get hurt in more ways than one. He sighed as his head sank further into his hands, his leg tapping out a frantic beat as he grumbled to himself.

It had only been a few minutes before the front door swung open, and the person that Rick was least prepared to face rushed in. Gray's face was red as he looked around the room, his eyes finally falling on Rick. He took a deep breath and sat on the couch next to him before asking, "What happened?"

Rick faced him and briefly explained how Claire had broken a glass while washing it, cutting her hand up badly, and leaving out the reason he felt had caused it. Gray let out his breath in a long stream and dropped his head back to the sofa, his leg taking up the same tapping beat Rick had kicked out moments before.

The two sat in silence for the rest of the wait, and when the door finally opened, both stood to face Elli with questioning eyes. Her cherub face smiled up at them, both standing well above her height, and nodded. "She's alright boys, just a few stitches and bandages. When the doctor is done, you can go in, she'll be good to go home then."

Both sighed in relief as they watched Elli take her bundle of used supplies to the back room. Rick took to slowly pacing the room, staring at the pictures on the wall without taking any of them in. Much as he was glad Claire was alright, he was now trying to push aside the cold dread that settled in his chest. He couldn't just walk away now, but he was terrified to face her with Gray there as well. At least alone, he would have a fighting chance, but when Gray was around, he seemed like her personal guard dog.

Rick ran his fingers through his hair as he prepared for the worst. The door opened minutes later as the doctor walked out, a smile on his face as he looked over his clipboard. When he looked up, surprise flashed across his face at the sight of the two men. He looked back to the door, then back at Rick and Gray before addressing them. "You're here for Miss Claire?" With both of them nodding, the doctor pointed at the door and told them they could go see her.

Rick lagged behind when Gray immediately walked into the room. The coldness in his chest amplified as his fingers twined together. He took a deep breath as he resigned himself, and walked in the room.

Claire was standing next to Gray as he helped gather her things when Rick entered, the small room suddenly feeling crowded. When their eyes met, Claire quickly averted her gaze to the floor. She didn't look angry anymore as a red tinge crossed her cheeks, more embarrassed, leaving Rick at a loss for words. With Gray standing so close to her, Rick felt a tinge of jealousy at how easy they seemed around each other. She still avoided most touches, but he could sense a change in the shrinking distance between them.

Rick opened his mouth to speak, to say anything at this point, when Claire's jaw clenched and she shook her head, her eyes flicking quickly to meet his. He held his tongue and nodded back, remorse seeping into the edges of his features.

Claire stepped nervously towards Rick and asked Gray for her things. With eyes darting between them, Gray obliged, telling Claire he would stop by when he was done at the shop as his gaze lingered on Rick.

The walk back to Claire's farm was slow and quiet, giving Rick time to prepare for the unpleasant conversation he knew was bound to happen. When they walked into her home, he stood by the door, unsure if it would be presumptuous to take a seat after everything that had happened. He wasn't even sure if Claire would kick him out, saving the talk for another time. When she motioned her bandaged hand at the sofa, he cringed slightly, but followed the request.

Claire walked to her book case and pulled the familiar photo album from its shelf. She sighed heavily as she eyed it before walking slowly over to sit next to Rick on the sofa. Her hand rested gingerly on the front cover before she spoke. "I left it on the table."

Rick nodded slowly when her eyes lifted to meet his. "Claire, I'm so sorry." The words began to rush out of his mouth before he could even think. "I didn't mean to go snooping through your stuff. I didn't even plan to go through your things, but I saw the album, and I had this stupid thought that I would get to know you more by looking through it, and I..." His eyes widened when her hand cupped over his, sending his brain on a roller coaster ride that silenced him and made him hold his breath.

She was staring ahead, a slight tremble in her hand as it rested over his. "I'm sorry that that's what you got." A small smile tugged at the edges of her mouth as she opened the album. "It wasn't all bad, you know?" She sounded wistful as she began explaining the photos. She had been genuinely happy in those moments, even when the smile of her then boyfriend started to sour.

When the photos started to transform into something more sinister, she frowned down at her own smiling face. "I didn't know anything was wrong." She looked to Rick, her eyes thoughtful and questioning. "I thought he was struggling with his own demons, but I was too naive to see that he was just giving in."

Rick's jaw dropped and he quickly grabbed her hand again. "Claire, you can't blame his behavior on anything but him, he _was_ the demon." His eyes bore into hers as he tried to convince her of this. It sounded as if she were explaining away what had happened as not his fault, and Rick would be damned if she tried to shoulder any of the blame.

Claire chuckled softly at Rick's serious expression and gently tugged her hand back. "Trust me, Rick, I'm not saying he wasn't responsible. I'm simply saying, in hindsight, I wish I had seen the signs more clearly then."

Rick sighed in relief at her answer. He leaned in, clasping his hands together as he listened to the story unfold. When she stopped at the photo of her old boyfriend on one knee, his eyes darted to Claire's face. A sad smile played on her lips before whispering, "I thought I was too young for marriage. So I told him 'no'," She turned her head to look Rick in the eye, "and he wasn't exactly happy about it."

Rick nodded, in a way he felt must have looked idiotic, before clearing his throat and pushing his glasses back into place. He felt a thick knot form in his throat in apprehension of the following photos, but thankfully, Claire skipped over them.

She cocked her head to the side and made a low noise as her lips pursed. "I assume you already saw the rest of it?" When he nodded, she returned the gesture and continued to the end of the album. "I don't really like to page through those, so it kind of works out." Rick eyed her carefully, unsure if he was supposed to comfort her, and wondering how, even.

"I kept them in there to remind me of where I've been, how bad it was... and that I lived through it." She smiled up at him, and Rick felt a strong urge to touch her face. He kept it to himself though, knowing it would only make her uncomfortable. She took a breath and continued on. "At first, I was ashamed of what had happened. Worried that it could happen again. I lost myself to it for a few weeks." Rick could hear the bitterness at the edges of her words.

"But I couldn't let it rule me. Every time I felt like it was pulling me under, I had to remind myself that I wasn't dead, and that was a win really."

Rick's eyes went wide and his face flushed as he put a hand into his pocket. He pulled out Claire's ribbon, embarrassment flooding his face as shock danced through her eyes. "Makes a bit more sense now."

Claire's face went stern as she slipped the ribbon from his fingers, but it melted quickly as it came. "I would really like to be upset at you right now, Rick. Really would." She sighed and relaxed into the couch. "But I guess it's part of the healing process to embrace the idea that my friends should know my past."

Rick let his head fall back onto the couch and turned to look at her. "Next time though, I think I'll just wait for you to tell me." They both laughed softly in the dimming room. When it settled, Rick decided it was safe to ask a few questions that had been gnawing at his brain. "So, when you met Gray, all his yelling and such, that's why you left." It was more a statement of realization than a question, but Claire nodded nonetheless. "And you're friends with him because...?"

Claire chuckled before answering. "He changed my mind." Her eyes seemed to glass over as she picked through the memories. "I spent so long trying to protect myself from this ever happening again, and I misjudged him. Labeled him as something sinister, when in reality, he's dealing with his own demons."

Rick's hands went up in the air in exasperation, punctuating his frustration. "Wouldn't it be wise to steer clear of demons, Claire?"

She smiled at his reaction and nodded. "Yeah, it would be. But there's a big difference between dancing with one, and trying to shake one off..." A softness rested over her features, "Gray is doing the latter."

Rick felt a moment of shame as he realized that he too had been judging Gray based on something that had happened to Claire, regardless of the fact that he had known Gray for years. He knew that Gray would never do anything more than yell at someone, and even then, it was rare to happen to anyone but his grandfather.

He glanced over at Claire, and realized it was probably the first time she had really seemed relaxed since he had met her. It made him smile, especially since he felt like he was a part of it. "You're really something, you know? Everything that's happened to you, most people would probably crumble under the weight of it." He kept his eyes on her face, taking in every expression that rippled through it. "But you're more concerned about the people around you. Apologizing for me seeing your photos? And giving Gray whatever it is that you give him." He made a face in her direction, intending to lighten the mood.

"Hey now." Claire laughed loudly as she turned to eye him comically. She huffed at him over dramatically, and he couldn't help but smile. He had come over, expecting to be chewed out, but instead, here he was, laughing with her and making jokes.

The sun filtered through the old floral curtains, hitting Claire's face in way that made it seem to glow. The smile slowly faded from his face, and nervousness made him realize how close he was to her in this moment. For all of her observance, Claire didn't seem to notice the shift in him, making him feel that much more awkward.

He wanted to touch her, hold her hand in his, run his fingers along her cheeks, brush the hair from her face. He could feel his face go red at the thought. The room went quiet as his thoughts spiraled through the air, his heart racing. His logical mind took hold and reminded him that he had better not chance making Claire uncomfortable more than once per visit.

He sighed after a moment, letting reality wash over him again. He was well aware of his growing feelings for Claire, and he nearly groaned at his luck to still be in her good graces. He had spent the last week coming to terms with the idea that he would never stand a chance with her after she learned of his stumble through her memories, but now a ray of hope pierced through the dark.

The irony of the situation was almost painful. As he stared into Claire's eyes, a moment of clarity enveloped him. The pain his logical side was trying to ignore, was his heart telling him to jump, to take the chance before it was too late. "Would you like to go to the beach with me this weekend?" The sound of wind rushed through his ears. Claire smiled and started nodding as she opened her mouth to speak. Before he could lose courage, he removed the ambiguity. "As a date, I mean."

Claire's features melted into ten different emotions, finishing on surprise, before one word escaped her. "Oh..."

* * *

**Enjoying it so far? Feel free to let me know what you think, good or bad, it motivates me to get chapters out quicker when there's a fire under me :) Thanks for sticking around! =D *puts out a plate of cookies for reviewers*... *pushes the plate closer to the reader* lol**

**~CheshireTricks**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you beautiful readers you! Welcome back for the next chapter! Things have been super busy on my end here, but I am writing up a storm. When I first started writing here, my first story ever (this in only my 2nd!) I was putting chapters out almost every day. It's been a little slower for this one, but I feel like I'm putting a lot more behind it, even working through an outline :). To everyone who has kept returning, you are amazing, and I am grateful. I've always loved writing, and this has been the best experience.**

**Mnema - I'm glad you're enjoying it! I've been having fun with the idea of making everyone more realistic, life isn't cookie cutter perfect, and I feel that it's a much better story when that is allowed to play out with the characters, letting them grow as they learn more about this whole "life" thing :)**

**Kleia - thank you for the compliment! I try really hard to keep them in character, it was a worry when I started, hoping I could capture who they were while possibly bringing people around to loving previously despised characters. And thank you for the suggestion of adding more characters! I start slowly bringing the extras in, especially in this one since Claire is still fighting some inner battles, and I got your comment as I was writing this chapter hah, so hopefully this lives up to it!**

**Guests - I don't know your names, but I am so glad you're coming in for the story and enjoying it! To the first comments, When I first decided on the topic of abuse, I knew it would need to be handled with care, it's not something to make light of. I'm really glad the characters are coming across well though, even if Rick is still on the least favorite list =). To my other commenting guest, thank you for reading as well! I'm glad Rick is getting some love hah, you'll find out Claire's answer riiiiiiiight now!**

* * *

Claire sat by the stream that bordered the south edge of her farm, bare feet dangling close to the running water as it tinkled by. A light breeze danced through the field, bringing relief from the summer sun as it beat down on her from a cloudless sky. She leaned back on her hands and took a breath as she squinted at the sky, focusing on a small bird floating high above.

Her mind wandered slowly as it sifted through her thoughts, focusing on the most recent events. When Rick had asked her to go on an official date with him, she was shocked. It hadn't occurred to her that he had any feelings towards her other than plutonic, and she wasn't entirely sure she was ready to accept that so soon.

Sighing heavily, Claire replayed her time with him from the moment she had met him, searching for where she could have given the wrong impression. She liked Rick, he was her first friend and comfort in Mineral Town, but her goal was not to find romance, it was to find peace.

For more than a year she struggled with her own pain, inside and out, and had finally come to a reasonably normal state of being when she had settled on the farm. Granted, she still suffered from the occasional panic attack, but each episode had become more and more short lived as the gap between them grew wider.

Claire sat up and ran a hand up her arm. Just thinking about it made her feel cold in the summer sun. Leaning out over the edge of the stream, she stared at her reflection in the flowing water. The sunlight fractured her features, mimicking how she felt inside and sending frustration through her.

"I have no idea what to do," She whispered. Smirking at her reflection, she knew full well that this mirrored woman could never give her the advice she was seeking. She got to her feet, brushing the dirt and grass from her pants, and tossed a pebble at the water. It rippled through, shattering her reflection as she turned to walk away. If she couldn't get answers from her own soul searching, she decided, she would take a chance and talk to someone who might giver her more insight.

She walked to the north end of the farm, shuffling her feet nervously as she went. Her mind swirled as it proposed different ways to explain the situation to Ann. She had said Claire could come talk to her if she needed, but she still felt awkward. She had finally settled on what felt like the easiest way to start when a voice called out to her.

"Yo! Claire, right?" Kai walked up to her from the path that lead to the winery, his purple bandana and button down, which never seemed to be buttoned, rippled in the breeze. She nodded a response as she turned nervously in his direction. He beamed as he came close, almost too close for her comfort.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." His smile seemed more amused than apologetic, but Claire found it disarmed her confusion either way. He scratched at the edge of his forehead and eyed her curiously. "You look a little more flustered than startled actually."

"Huh? Oh, no." Claire took a settling breath as she shifted away from his close proximity. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting to see... you?" Her words hung in the air as she grimaced at her awkwardness.

Kai smiled crookedly at her, clearly amused at her response. "Well, I hope I'm not an unpleasant sight at least." He laughed, loud and friendly. Claire chuckled in response, oddly comfortable with the unexpected encounter.

"I'm just passing through, letting everyone know that the beach festival is this should come, take a break and all from your work." Kai glanced towards the blacksmiths and smiled wider, "Maybe bring a date even." He winked at her before stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Claire chuckled softly and nodded. "Well I was already planning to go actually, even have a date, but man, your pitch just sold me on it." He beamed at her and nodded.

"What can I say? I'm a pretty great salesman." They laughed before Kai put a friendly hand on her arm. Claire felt herself start to tense before mentally repressing the urge to step away, reminding herself that it was normal.

"You two should stop by the shop. I'll make you lunch, on the house even. He's still a fan of the baked corn right?" Kai laughed as he pulled his hand off of Claire.

A thoughtful expression spread over her face and she reached a finger to tap her lips. "I've never seen Rick eat baked corn, but I'm sure it'd be hard to not like. Is it a specialty or..." Claire's voice faded to silence as she watched Kai's face crumble into incredulity, all the laughter leaving his his eyes. She froze for a moment, unsure of what was happening.

"Wha..." He took a moment to flatten his shirt and clear his throat. "Rick is your date?" His features twisted into his own confusion, he almost seemed upset at this revelation. When Claire nodded, he sucked in a breath. Through clenched teeth and a smile that seemed strained, he said, "Well, won't that be fun."

Claire's confusion was plain on her face, but when she made to question Kai, he cut her off, "You'll have to excuse me though, I gotta go make sure I casually run into everyone else in town and invite them to the fun. I'll see you there." The parting smile he gave her spread further, but his eyes seemed almost sad as he turned away and towards the blacksmith shop.

Claire waited at the bar while Ann brought drinks to another customer, nervously tapping the fingers of her good hand on the table. She had completely forgotten her perfect opening line to telling Ann what was going on, almost as if it were shaken from her brain when her nerves hit. Fortunately, Ann strode over, a bright smile on her face, before Claire had the chance to linger on her thoughts.

"Hey, Claire! What are you doing here so early?" Claire shrugged and gave a nervous smile as she waved her bandaged hand in front of her. Ann's eyes went slightly wide and she sat at the chair next to her. "Oh, what happened?"

Claire briefly explained her mishap, leaving out the more personal details for the moment, and felt a small confidence grow as Ann reacted with concern and sympathy. When she came to the part of Rick walking her home, the front door opened. Ann stood, ready to greet the new customer, before visibly relaxing and walking over to the door, leading with, "Hey Karen, how's it going?"

Claire watched as the two talked at the door, slightly intimidated by Karen. She looked like she belonged on a catwalk rather than in this small town, clad in the clothes of someone who goes hiking all too often. Claire's nerves suddenly returned when Karen glanced in her direction, locking eyes for a second before turning with Ann to walk in her direction.

"Claire, you've met Karen before, yeah?" Ann smiled between the two of them before sitting back down. Claire nodded and smiled nervously before turning to Karen and offering a simple greeting. Silence gripped the group for a moment, then Ann leaned in closer to Claire. "Soooo. Rick walked you home from the clinic?"

Karen perked up from across the table, leaning in closer as well. Claire suddenly felt uncomfortable as she looked between the two women now waiting for details to a night she nearly lost the nerve countless times to tell one of them. "Uhm, well." Her fingers began to twitch under the table, when she realized something obvious. She had already told Kai the ending of the story. If she could absentmindedly tell him, she could open up now, right?

Claire sighed out a small laugh and smiled up at the two, relieved when neither looked at her as if she had a giant spider on her face. "He helped me get my stuff in, and when he left, he... Well he kind of asked me on a date to the beach festival."

Ann's eyes went wide and a disbelieving gasp left her. "He asked you on a date?" Her eyes darted over to Karen, who was smiling politely, and Ann's face suddenly melted to one of praise. "Well, go Rick. Never thought he'd have it in him."

Another pause draped itself over the group before Ann's head suddenly snapped back to Claire. "Wait, what did you say?" Claire eyed the two and noticed that Karen seemed to hold her breath as she stared at her stoically.

"I said yes?" Claire couldn't help but laugh at Ann's wide eyed reaction as she wondered if a person could get injured from over gasping. Still, Ann's bubbly nature was endearing, making her feel welcome in a place she still struggled to embrace opening up to. What was confusing though, was the triumphant smile that stretched over Karen's face.

"It caught me off guard really, I... I guess I didn't see it coming?" Claire felt herself relax as she settled in to ask the advice she had come for. "But maybe I would have if I were paying more attention. I like Rick, but it's been a long time since I looked at anyone in that way. I'm just not sure if I'm ready for that, or how to go about it, or just..." Claire paused her nervous sputtering as she watched Karen's eyes crumple around the edges. Her voice softened as she continued."I don't know how to be 'that person' for someone else." Ann reached over to grip Claire's forearm and Karen's head tilted in curious questioning. Claire fought the urge to pull away and forged on. "I like being around him though, and I want to at least try."

She sighed heavily, letting out the last of her nerves. It was surprisingly much easier than she thought to open up the pair before her, especially with the unexpected addition. "So, I figured, maybe you could help me get ready for it?" Claire turned to Karen and her eyes were almost pleading. "And I know you were kind of dragged into it, but I'd be grateful for all the help I could get." She tried to give her friendliest smile and was relieved when both agreed, Ann with an excited exclamation, and Karen with a confident smile and nod.

Karen poked Ann softly and requested she go grab some drinks for the table before turning her gaze back to Claire. The air between them seemed to expand to near bursting before Karen smiled over at Claire, who let out a thick breath of relief. Karen cleared her throat and leaned in, lowering her voice to not be overheard. "I'm glad that you gave him a chance, he really likes you ya' know?" Claire smiled back and nodded, unsure of what else she could possibly say. "And I'm glad he took my advice."

Claire was surprised at this revelation, and her face mirrored it. Karen chuckled as she brought a hand up to cover her mouth. "He's my best friend, since we were kids. So when he brought it up, I just told him he needed to go for it, tough last we talked it seemed he had given up on it." The surprise remained frozen on Claire's face as she took in the information. Worry settled deep in her stomach as she wondered what all he had told Karen.

She didn't show any signs of knowing anything further than Rick's feelings, but it still made Claire nervous. Karen lightly touched her fingers to the table just in front of Claire's arm and whispered, "I'm glad he is happy." The edges of her eyes crumpled again as one corner of her lips tugged into a small smile. Both went still for a breath before Karen sighed. "And I promise I won't tell him about any of this, I'd still like to help."

Claire thought for a moment as she stared down to Karen's hand, grateful that she wasn't as touchy touchy as the rest of the town seemed to be. She was unsure for a moment, but fought the urge to back out. It was too late for that anyways, but she wished she knew beforehand that Karen was already privy to the situation.

Ann came back, drinks and snacks in hand, and plopped back into her seat. The three spent the next hour casually discussing the festival itself: the events, food, and schedule. It was calming to Claire, and refreshing to feel like a part of a group for a change.

When Karen brought up the idea of outfits for the day of, Claire realized just how out of touch she had been over the last year. It wasn't something that upset her, but it made her suddenly miss herself from before the incident. With a thoughtful smile at her drink, she decided that this is what she had wanted for a while, companionship that didn't come with sad eyes and careful words. She smiled up at the two and laughed when she realized Ann had asked her a question. "It's a little old, but I've got an outfit for the day."

Ann chuckled and ran her hand up and down the air around her body. "This is my outfit for beach day, it is _also_ old." The three giggled loudly enough to draw stares from the few customers in the inn, causing more laughter from the group.

Karen smiled through her laughter as she held a finger to her lips. "You know, beach day means we should be sporting our beach wear, right?" She leaned forward on her arms and gave a mischievous grin. "I have this cute new two piece, and that will by _my_ outfit for the beach."

Karen made an argument for, and was close to convincing Claire that a bathing suit would be more proper for the occasion, when the front door slammed open. Claire smiled when she saw Gray coming in with Kai, but it faded as she saw his face, irritation written all over it. She gave him a questioning look, which he didn't acknowledge as the two walked by. Kai turned his face to her as they went up the stairs, and shrugged as a sad smile tugged at the side of his lips.

Ann rose from her chair and stomped upstairs, red faced and huffing. Claire and Karen exchanged glances at the table before watching her disappear up the stairs. "What do you think that was all about?" Karen snorted as she turned back to the table. Her face went slack as she took in the shocked expression Claire was wearing, concern suddenly filling her eyes. "You ok, Claire?" She reached a hand to her arm and paused before touching her, letting her fingers fall on the table instead. "Hey, it's alright, he has temper tantrums now and again. Kai was probably badgering him about the beach festival." Her eyes lit up for a second and she took a strained breath before carefully choosing her next words. "And in case you didn't know, Kai and Rick aren't exactly on the best of terms. So I would avoid going to his food shack if you can." Karen's eyebrows knit together as Claire nodded, her eyes still wide and confused.

It was a few minutes before Ann returned out of breath and her face flushed. A heavy sigh escaped her as she mock fainted onto the table. "Well, that was exhausting." She leaned up and looked between the two, staring at her with silent questions. She groaned and eyed the ceiling. "Long story short, Kai has been bugging Gray. But I'll be bugging them more if they think they're going to come in here slamming doors." Karen tapped her finger on her nose, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Well, I've got to get going ladies, lots of things to prepare for beach day!" Karen giggled as she rose from her seat. "Claire, you should consider the bathing suit. You'll look cute, and I'm sure Rick would like it." Her smile wavered when she mentioned his name, but it was still genuine. Karen cleared her throat and eyed the bar. "Oh, both of you, tomorrow? We can get ready together if you want? Maybe talk a little more on, um, helping Claire?" Both nodded, and Claire offered her house for the gathering. Karen nodded, "It's a date then." Her eyes widened ever so slightly and she turned to hurry out the door.

"Karen seems... really nice," Claire confided, surprise lacing her words. Ann nodded as she lifted back into her seat. "I was not totally prepared for that actually." She leaned back in her own chair and smiled down at her hands on the table.

Ann sighed and gave Claire a serious look. "She's a bit of a wild card, but she's alright underneath it all. Just have to get her talking..." Ann gestured at the table and they both broke into laughter. "Sorry about that though, if it was uncomfortable telling her about Rick, I really didn't think it was going that direction."

Claire put a hand up and shook her head. "No, it worked out pretty well. I mean, she's the one who told him to go for it, apparently." Ann looked at Claire in surprise and rested her slack jaw on her upraised hand.

"Well that's not what I expected either." Claire's eyebrows scrunched together curiously and Ann peered around the bar before leaning in closer. "I just want to say ahead of time, I am not a gossip." Claire nodded with a chuckle in her throat before Ann continued. "I was absolutely sure that her and Rick would end up together." Claire looked to the door of the inn and back to Ann, her expression apologetic as she shook her head. "Sorry, not trying to make you uncomfortable."

"Well I wish someone would have told me that before agreeing to a date with him." Claire put her head in her hands and groaned.

Ann reached over and touched her shoulder. "Hey, no, that's not what I'm saying Claire. They weren't dating or anything. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Claire took a second to compose herself before crossing her arms in front of her. She sighed and gave Ann an apologetic glance. "Yeah, you're right. I just don't want to cause any crazy waves, that's not why I moved here."

"Noooo, Claire, you're fine. Karen is in on the whole thing, so obviously I was very wrong." She sighed as she wrapped her arms around herself. "And besides, you may be friends, but you and Rick are still just getting to know each other." Ann smiled hopefully at Claire and gave a relieved sigh when she reciprocated. "Just enjoy yourself, you know, be natural and let it go from there."

Claire chuckled, aware that she wasn't necessarily happy with who she was "naturally", but it was a work in progress. Perhaps, if she could accept that much, it was a start. "You give good advice, Ann. Thanks." She smiled gratefully and Ann returned it enthusiastically. Ann glanced towards the stairs as a thud sounded from above, and Claire grew concerned. "Should I go check on Gray?"

Ann quickly shook her head as she took another sip of her water. "No. Definitely no. I shouldn't have even walked up there." She chuckled nervously again. "And besides, we need to figure out the bathing suit situation before tomorrow."

Claire frowned before turning her attention back, worried that Gray was upset about something, and what he would do to deal with it.

Kai watched as Gray paced around the room gathering his belongings. He was clearly angry, but he was sure it wasn't directed at the right situation. As he watched Gray shove his things into the nightstand by his bed, Kai huffed. "Dude! Why are you not more upset about this?"

Gray rounded on Kai, his hands clenched in a fist around a shirt. "Seriously? Does this look like my happy face, Kai?" He tossed the shirt onto his bed and pulled a towel out.

"Well it's definitely not your 'Rick is stealing the girl I love from me' look." Gray glared at him and Kai cringed, this wasn't going how he thought it would.

"No, you're right. This is my Kai-is-pissing-me-off face. Rick isn't _stealing_ her, she's just my friend, that's all there is. Why are _you_ trying to make a big deal out of this?" He stared pointedly at Kai.

"Because that's not all there is to it!" He sighed heavily and threw his hands into the air. They glared at each other for a moment, then fell into silence as the air settled in the room. Kai let the anger seep out of him as he sat down at the table. He was sure he saw something that day, the look in Gray's eyes when he held Claire as he stopped her tumble to the ground.

He sighed again and felt the heat leaving his face. "Fine." Gray turned his head to look at him as he gathered the last of his things up. "If you say there's no feelings there, then I read it wrong. Sorry." His glare faded into apology and he shrugged.

Gray's face was stern for a moment, then he nodded and it faded to nothing. Kai was suddenly suspicious of this quick change, normally Gray could hold onto his anger for a while. He felt his eye twitch as one squinted in confusion. "That's it? No extended 'let's hate Kai for a bit' phase?"

Gray turned and shrugged. "Staying angry at you does me no good in the end." A small half smile formed on his lips, and he grabbed his towel and walked out of the room for the shower.

Kai looked around the room, eyes wide and confused. "What the hell has been going on around here?!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Feel free to comment and constructive criticisms, questions, things you'd like to see even! I feel like this story is showing a lot of improvement in my writing style, and it really is all thanks to you :) Virtual cookies to aaaaaaaall!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! My apologies for taking so long on this chapter, some crazy life things have been happening so most of my writing sat stagnant. Now that things have gotten _less-ish_ crazy, I've finally got a chance to catch up. So to everyone who has been commenting, thank you so much! It's really what got me back to my pages and inspiration (seriously, that email popping up saying "hey a review" really got me moving). Tried to give a little more this time around to make up for the absence! Enjoy =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harvest Moon**

* * *

Claire stared at herself in the mirror, painfully aware that she was more naked than she wished to be for this day. She had intended on wearing a sun dress for the date at the beach, but Ann and Karen insisted that she wear the two piece bathing suit they found in her box of old clothes. Bright pink with soft white polkadots, it had been her favorite long ago. Now it seemed too revealing for this small town beach party, and especially so for a date. Tugging the top did nothing to help the situation and her eyes closed with a sigh.

Claire stepped out of her bathroom to whistles and clapping from the two women on her couch. She crossed her arms self consciously and gave them a half smile. "This is really uncomfortable," she grumbled out.

Ann's head tilted to the side as she smiled sympathetically. "You look nice though."

Karen gave Ann a playful shove. "Are you kidding me? You look like a runway model, Claire!" She scoffed gently as she took in Claire. "Who would have thought you were hiding _that_ under those overalls?"

Claire joined in their laughter and sat on the couch. "Overalls are practical for the work I do, and they're pretty damn comfortable."

Karen eyed her with humorous incredulity. "And apparently they're man magnets."

Another half smile was all Claire could muster at the comment. The friendly praise was welcome, but she still felt awkward and gangly in the swimwear.

Claire was half listening as Karen started to lay out the plan for the day. Her nerves had begun to spiral to the bottom of her feet, sending tremors through her limbs. A cold feeling settled in the pit of her stomach as she thought of the day before her. He mind reeled at the questions that screamed in her head.

Claire was circling around the idea of canceling everything to stay home sick when a rattling knock sounded. Her head turned sharply as she rose and walked to the door stiffly. When her hand grasped the knob she was vaguely aware of soft laughter behind her. She sighed and pulled open the door.

She froze for a moment as she took in Rick's change of appearance. He had traded in his work clothes for board shorts and a plain shirt, and ditched his glasses and hair band. She noted that he was more muscular than his sweater gave on, and she laughed softly at the similarity between it and her overalls.

Rick grimaced, looking down his own body and back to her. "That bad? I mean, I was trying to go more comfortable..."

Claire's face fell as she came back to the situation. "Oh, no. No, sorry, Karen made a joke about my overalls and I was thinking about them and how I'd rather be wearing those than this and..." Claire felt the heat rise in her face as she remembered her discomfort in her swimsuit alone. "Excuse me," she whispered, sinking back into the house.

She made a quick line for her room, closing the door behind her. She sat on her bed and took a few deep breaths as she rubbed her eyes with the fleshy part of her palm. "This is stupid." She repeated it a few times before standing in front of her mirror.

It felt like minutes had passed as she watched the creature staring back at her. No bruise marred its skin, but she could feel the insecurities under her own. What stared back at her was beautiful, but something dark hid in its eyes. A silent war was constantly being waged behind the glass in its eyes; darkness threatening to envelop her in a silent world of fear, and a fire that burned for her freedom from the past.

Her jaw clenched and she took a final steadying breath. The corners of her mouth twitched as they tried to give a small smile to no one, and she steeled herself. "Yeah, I'm doing this on my own terms."

In seconds she had grabbed what she was originally going to wear, a billowy white cotton sundress, and pulled it over her head. When she looked in the mirror again she felt more at peace. With a nod to herself, she walked back into the living room.

Karen and Ann stood in the living room looking concerned as they turned to her. She shrugged at their questioning eyes and smiled. She was briefly worried she would upset them with the outfit alter, but even Karen cracked an approving smile.

"Well then, I guess I better get on with this date then?"

Karen sighed through her smile and softly pushed her closer to the door. "You had better, supermodel. I think we've taken the allotted time to make him wait. We'll see you at the beach later?" Claire nodded and Karen gave her a reassuring, yet sad, smile. She watched them leave and again suspected that Rick had shared more about her than she would like with Karen.

She shook out her limbs and stepped outside to find Rick sitting on the porch. He stood quickly at her emergence and brushed off his shorts, his eyes taking in her change in attire. He smiled and stumbled over his next words, "You look really nice... Big day huh?" His face turned red as Claire's eyes widened. "I-I mean about the beach day," he hurriedly corrected, "not about me, totally a normal comment about beach day." He frowned and a pained look came over his features, almost pleading with her to forget the question.

Claire broke out in laughter and felt herself relax slightly. "Yes, actually, it is a big day." He smiled sweetly at her, causing a tremble to radiate through her stomach.

Rick extended an arm towards the path, a bright smile on his lips, "after you then, ma'am."

* * *

The salty air pervaded his senses as he reclined on the bench by the beach entrance. Blue skies and seagull calls were a far cry from his normal day at the blacksmiths, and he relaxed at the prospect of an irregular day off. While his work had steadily been improving, he was still struggling to maintain a cool demeanor at any slip up.

His thoughts wandered through the last few days and the irritations that had come with them. Claire had suggested he do this during free time in order to confront his problems, especially since he frequently rejected the idea of "talking through it" with another person. It had been awkward at first, basically talking to himself in his own head, but more and more he found himself resorting to it when he was alone.

As he let the sun warm his face, he listened to the surrounding sounds as he quietly sifted through images in his memory, glad that he was a distance away from the gathering crowd at the waterfront. The squawk of a seagull sounded overhead and Rick's face swam into his minds eye. Taking a deep breath through his clenched teeth he watched flashes; Rick standing in Claire's empty home as they came back, his explanation of why Claire was suddenly rushed to the clinic, the sound of his shoes as he paced the room waiting to see if Claire was alright, the guilt on his face when she had asked him to walk her home. He could tell the heat in his face now was not attributed to the suns rays.

Soft laughter reached his ears and his thoughts shifted. He felt the tug of his own lips as a smile attempted to take over when Claire swirled into focus in his mind. He hadn't seen her in days, not since making sure she was alright before leaving the clinic, and he found he had been missing her company.

His thoughts walked through the memory of the night he told her about his parents. About Chloe. His smile faltered as their faces swam into view, anger suddenly ripping through his gut like a tornado. He let it consume him as he ticked off ten seconds, another trick Claire had given him.

As he reached 8, her face came back to the foreground. She had looked at him then with such sadness, as if she truly hurt from the pains of his past. He couldn't bear to look at her in that moment, seeing the reflection of his own soul in her gaze had struck him hard. When her small arms embraced him though, he felt something different. Though he frequently played a silent game of "how close can I get", he respected her subconscious desire to avoid contact. When she had initiated it, and so intimately for her, he felt relief as something inside him let go of him briefly.

Laughter sounded, closer this time, and Gray's eyes opened. It floated like the note of a bell, making his lips twitch. His head snapped in the direction it had come from, and his eyes fell on her smiling face. When Rick came into view beside her he was irritated again, nearly missing the sound of Kai's approach.

"Yo. Oh hey, Claire looks cute today." Gray turned his head to glare at Kai. Kai shrugged incredulously, "What? I can't appreciate how she looks while in your presence?" His face turned serious as he glanced over to Claire and Rick walking towards the water. "What does she even see in that guy?" Kai reclined on the bench, stretching his legs out and crossing his arms behind his head.

Gray followed the couple with his eyes as they sat in the sand. "Probably something that's good for her." He nearly grimaced at the distance in his voice, knowing Kai would probably make some kind of deal out of it after the other night.

Kai tilted his head in his direction. "And you're okay with that being the answer?" Kai threw his hands in front of him defensively, "From a friend perspective of course."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Yes."

Kai's eyes widened in disbelief. "And that's becaaaause?" When no immediate answer came, Kai swirled a hand in the air as a silent demand for an answer.

Grey briefly turned his head to face him, smirking heavily. He turned his attention back to Claire and Rick at the water, and felt a twinge of irritation in his stomach as Rick shifted closer to her. He said something to make her laugh, and as her hand came up to cover her mouth she shifted ever so slightly away.

With a heavy sigh, Gray leaned back in his seat. "Because I want her to be happy." When Kai started to smile, Gray lifted a specific finger to the sky to express his exhaustion of Kai's insistences.

Kai laughed at the reaction,a smug smile forming on his lips. "Well if happiness is the goal for your _friend_, Then you wouldn't mind if I asked her out sometime?"

Gray eyed his longtime friend carefully. "Don't you have something going on with Popuri?" Kai shrugged. "Then yeah, I mind."

Kai raised an eyebrow at him, "But you want your friend happy right? Bet I could make her happier than," he swung an indicating hand in Rick's direction, "meh."

Gray considered Kai for a moment, unable to determine if he was serious or not. A split second was all it took to know the response needed.

"No."

"But what if I-"

"No." Gray felt the heat rising in his blood as his mind sifted through the idea of Kai and Claire together. It nearly boiled over as he watched Rick tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, his hands dropping limply between them.

When Kai snickered, his attention turned back to him. The heat in his body suddenly left him. He rounded on Kai and mentally began counting to 10 as he spoke. "I know what you're doing here."

Kai gave a small laugh and shrugged. "Wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't try to help you out. Maybe you don't realize it, but you've got more than friendly feelings for her." Gray stared blankly at him. "And you should take some time to at least consider the idea, which you can do while you help me out with opening the shop." He glanced at his watch quickly, "Which will be taking place in about 30 minutes." With a bright smile, Kai patted Gray on the back and rose to his feet as he made for the shack.

Gray sighed heavily as he leaned back, turning his attention to the pair at the water. A gust of wind blew through Claire's hair, making it dance and shimmer in the sunlight. She turned away from the wind laughing, and her eyes met his. She gave him a friendly smile and waved. He stared at her a moment before returning the wave with his own awkward smile.

His gaze fell to the sand beneath his boots and he grimaced. He was sure he knew what his feelings were, but perhaps it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to reevaluate them while helping Kai.

His eyes strayed back to Claire and his face scrunched up quizzically. With a heavy sigh he turned in the direction of Kai's shack, his thoughts beginning slowly and full of trepidation.

* * *

Kai leaned over the counter staring at the pages of an old magazine as he listened in on one of the conversations buzzing through the air of his shop. It was mostly harmless chatter, though Kai couldn't help but smirk when one voice touched his ears. It was a common issue he found whenever Rick was near, and that seemed to be often considering Rick seemed to go out of his way to let Kai know exactly what was on his mind.

He absentmindedly flipped the page of his magazine, briefly admiring the surf board on the page before its lines blurred, his attention instead refocusing on Rick and Claire's conversation. It had been light since they entered, but Kai could detect the slight wavering of nerves as Rick started a new topic.

"So, uh, are you excited for your brothers visit coming up?" Kai glanced in their direction and noted the stiff posture of the chicken farmer and smiled at his obvious discomfort.

Claire's chair creaked slightly and Kai made a mental note to check the integrity of all of them when he closed, it had been a while since he had new ones.

"Oh, for sure. It's been a while since I've seen Jack, and he said he had some exciting news."

Kai turned another page, using the movement as an excuse to steal another glance at their table. Rick was still somewhat rigid, _easily explained by the stick up his A_, Kai thought, and Claire was staring around the room, clearly trying to avoid the awkward silence that now hung in the air between them.

Kai hurried into the kitchen before letting a laugh escape. "It's like he's discussing the weather with her," he scoffed incredulously. After a moment of laughter he addressed the confused look on Gray's face. "It's Rick," Kai waved a hand in the air, "asking his date questions a grandmother would ask." He laughed again and took a spatula from a nearby drawer.

Gray stepped back from the cook top and stared at Kai in confused disbelief. "Wait, so you asked me to take over cooking for you, not because you actually needed a break, but so you could spy on someone's date?"

Kai glanced back to him and gave a mischievous smile and shrug. "What can I say? I'm actually interested in the outcome."

Gray threw out his hands and rolled his eyes at Kai. He made to turn away and suddenly stopped on the spot, eyes wide as his gaze bore a hole in the floor. Clearing his throat and tugging his cap over his face he turned so Kai was in his peripheral. "You had me in here cooking their food?"

Kai nearly snorted as laughter escaped him. "Hey, you're friends with them, yeah? If this is the happiness you want for them, might as well contribute to it, eh?"

An angry sigh was Gray's answer before he grabbed the serving tray with the food Kai had finished plating and stomped through the door. Without a word he walked to the table and roughly delivered the food.

He avoided making eye contact as he turned to leave. He didn't get far before a hand stayed his hurried retreat. He rounded on the owner and felt his body stiffen as his eyes traveled past the arm and settled on her face.

Claire's eyes searched his, silently questioning him with concern. Gray could only respond with pursed lips and a crooked smile. A smile that quickly melted when another voice reached out to him.

"Hey, uhm, I think I got the wrong plate?" Gray turned to look behind him at a bewildered Rick, tipping his plate around and staring at his dish tentatively. "I'm sure it's good, but I'm really not a fan of curry rice." He made a face like a child would at food they refused to eat.

Gray chuckled as the tension left him and nodded. "Sure, I'll see what happened with your... What did you order?"

"Oh, uh, just a slice of pizza."

Gray nodded as he took the plate and turned back to Claire, her hand still uncharacteristically perched on his arm. "I'll see you later?" She nodded and gave a small smile before pulling away, leaving an emptiness in the pit of his stomach. Turning from her he could feel the gravity of his thoughts as he made his way back into the kitchen.

"Kai." He lightly slapped the tray on the counter.

"Yeah?" He barely glanced over from washing his hands in the sink.

"Why did you send out curry rice when Rick ordered a slice? You know, the same thing Claire ordered?"

Kai chuckled as he pulled a clean towel from the shelf and began drying his hands. "Because I know he hates curry rice with a passion?"

Gray sighed in exasperation. Before sliding over to cut another slice out of the fresh pizza that Claire's slice came from.

"And I also know that you like curry rice quite well. Figured you might be hungry," Kai stated smugly. He looked warily in Gray's direction fully expecting to see knuckles incoming. Instead he found Gray leaning against the counter, an unreadable look on his face.

The silence stretched between them before Gray chuckled and shook his head, causing Kai to partially duck for fear of incoming objects. "You seriously are some kind of mastermind. No wonder the guy hates you being around his sister, it's like playing chess with someone who knows the next three moves already."

Kai bowed dramatically, swirling his dishrag as he went. "If I wasn't three steps ahead of him, I'd probably be nowhere with Pop, and _that_ my friend would be a true disaster." A genuine smile crossed his lips.

Gray shook his head an laughed lightly. "You really are crazy for her."

Another mischievous smile ate the innocence of his previous one and Kai quipped, "I'll only tell when you do." And with a wink he grabbed the slice of pizza and slipped out the door to deliver it.

Gray glanced over his shoulder through the cubby hole cutout between the kitchen and dining area. His eyes immediately locked on hers and he felt the weight of it tug his lips into a smile for her. Just so he could see it returned.

* * *

When they stepped out of Kai's shop Claire stretched her arms above her lightly, letting her bandaged had stay slack so as not to stretch the fresh stitches. "That was actually pretty good. I wasn't sure if I could trust Kai on his word, but his pizza is definitely worth the visit." She looked to Rick standing next to her and watched him shrug.

"It was okay." When she gave him the "you're crazy" look he laughed. They stood on the porch of the shop for a moment and Rick was struck with that same desire to reach out and touch her. Silence lingered between them again and he wondered if it could possibly be a good thing, a sign of comfort in each others company. His thoughts started to race on how to extend the date when she turned to him squarely.

"I've really had a nice day with you, Rick." Her face was serious as she considered him.

He was taken aback for a moment at her direct statement, but it filled him with warmth and a new courage. "You've made my day a lot more than nice, Claire." He smiled broadly at her as he felt heat rush into his face. Her head turned down and he could see her smile spread slowly.

He took a deep breath and used the last of his courage to propel him forward.

* * *

The moment she left the beach alone Ann and Karen had descended on her. Her face red, she could only mutter out that she would explain later. Unfortunately for her, later to them meant there would be a sleepover.

So here they sat at her tiny kitchen table, having her go over every detail she could recall as Ann and Karen kept a running analytical commentary.

She recounted her quiet walk to the beach with Rick, nodding through a blush when Karen stated it was probably due to nerves. Ann agreed very seriously and expressed just how hard it could be to get past those nerves to talk to someone you liked.

When she explained their time on the beach, it came out simply. They had talked about how nice the weather was until Rick found a sand flea and claimed it freaked him out, causing him to scoot their seats down. Ann couldn't contain herself by the end and giggled loudly. "Claire! He was obviously trying to get closer to you, and you moved away from him?!" She let her head fall back in her chair in mock exasperation and tossed her hands into the air. Karen simply rolled her eyes in Ann's direction and motioned for Claire to continue.

She briefly touched on their lunch, leaving out her interaction with Gray. Karen's face contorted with irritation when Rick's mistaken order was brought up. "Kai is such an ass. He knew well ahead of time that Rick hates curry rice, that was a jerk move." She crossed her arms as she sat back in her chair.

When Claire and Ann stared at her slightly shocked she shrugged, "Clearly he was trying to mess up your date!"

Claire shook her head laughing and the room faded into silence. Claire sucked in a breath and hesitated continuing as she pulled her leg up and rested her chin on her knee. Ann and Karen stared at her expectantly. She let her breath out nervously and let the words flow quickly, "We left the shop and I told him I had a nice time, and he said the same, and then he kissed me." She buried her face in her knee as their reactions came.

A large gasp sounded from Ann that nearly covered the soft "What?!" from Karen.

When Claire looked up she knew her face must be red. Both stared at her with restrained smiles waiting for her to continue. She took another breath and smiled nervously. "It wasn't anything serious, just simple, you know?"

Karen and Ann exchanged glances as their smiles threatened to break through fully. "Aaaaaand," Ann prompted.

Claire laughed and hid her face behind her bandaged hand. "And it was nice?" When the two women before her stared at her like she had a second head she laughed. "What do you want me to say? That it was a kiss for the ages?" She sighed and dramatically draped her arm over her forehead, causing more laughter to break out.

When the noise settled down she took a calming breath. "It _was_ nice though." Her eyes got distant as she remembered the shock of the moment. Rick had very softly touched the side of her jaw, catching her off guard and causing her to look up at him. She was almost too shocked when his lips brushed over hers, sending a shiver down her spine while her eyes widened in surprise. She recalled the odd smell of lavender and soot, and felt herself relax slightly.

The sound of snapping pulled her attention back to the room. Ann and Karen giggled as she refocused on them, her face going red once more. "So there you go ladies: my offering to the tribe," She stated as her palms went out to them. They laughed hard for a few more minutes before Ann took to the bathroom to change.

As soon as the door closed behind Ann, Karen scooted close to Claire. "You okay after all that?" When Claire gave her a confused smile Karen glanced at the bathroom door and continued, "I mean after he ambushed you like that."

Claire shook her head and smiled. "I was unprepared for it, but it seems like a pretty standard guy method."

They both giggled. "True," Karen admitted, "but I figured with what you've been through in the past Rick would be a little more tactful. If it worked though, power to him." She lifted her cup to the air and toasted no one in particular.

Claire stiffened as a cold chill swept through her. Karen didn't seem to notice the shift, which she was glad of. Her thoughts raced as her pulse quickened. Before Ann came out of the bathroom she excused herself and decided that now was a good time to go to bed, if only to sit with her thoughts.

* * *

Gray stared at the roof while he lay in bed. He spent the day letting his thoughts gather around the idea of Claire, and it trailed on into the night. He was now unsure of what he wanted, and seeing Rick kiss her only made it more confusing. He sighed heavily with irritation and rolled over to sleep, but it never came.

* * *

**A/N: woah! What is going on?! Could Rick have possibly told someone about Claire's past? And what is going through Gray's mind as he sifts through his own past while looking for answers to his future? I feel like the voice over at the end of a soap opera episode, but you'll probably find out answers much sooner than you would in one of those! Please leave some reviews to let me know how I'm doing, I may have gotten rusty over this break and don't want to disappoint. 3 to everyone reading, you're the reason this story will indeed make it to completion (though there will be many chapters between this one and the end!). Thanks everyone!**


End file.
